The Thieving Moon
by Dragonrider4000
Summary: Strictly AU. The world is a boring place, there is only so much one can do before such boredom eats at you. Light has found a way around his boredom, he steals. Not to keep, merely for the challenge.What will he do when L takes an interest in him? LightxL
1. Chapter 1

A/N; Another of the Reviewer Rewards written as a thank you for receiving over 1,000 reviews on Constant Temptation.

This is written for **Sioen**, and I hope you enjoy it!

Unlike most of the others which have been written as single large chapters, I am going to try something new with this, I hope you will enjoy.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter One

The museum stood proud in the dark of the night, it's light's shining brilliantly in the gloom. All was quiet and not even a solitary car passed by the stone structure. Any sensible person would have been home in bed asleep unless they really had to be, this was not an hour for being awake.

This museum had a proud heritage, one of the oldest in the world in fact, and filled with rare and exquisite artefacts. This of course made it the perfect target. For a thief that stood under the shade of a tree opposite the museum loved rare and exquisite artefacts. They were special and he loved special things.

The black clad figure looked down at his watch; there were only forty seconds until what he waited for occurred. A small smile lingered on his features as he watched the second hand on his watch traverse the disc.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1….

The lights in the museum went off, as did those of all the neighbouring buildings and then the entire city block went dark. With an almost calm demeanour the thief moved towards the building, he had expected they would have a temporary backup generator, but it seemed this was not the case, shocking lapse in security. But it made his job easier; it was a shame that he didn't _want_ it easy.

…

The corridor was dark, so dark in fact that he could barely see his hand in front of his face. This was all to the good however, if he couldn't see then neither could the guards… or the cameras. It was such a shame that the power cut had hit when it did He clamped a black gloved hand over his mouth attempting to stem his laughter, he couldn't help it. He hadn't thought his plan would have worked so effectively.

Oh wait… had he said he couldn't see? He could see, when he wanted to. The only item he had ever stolen, well stolen permanently was the pair of night vision goggles. He brought them up to his eyes and checked the corridor was completely clear, and to memorise the layout of all the display pieces. He didn't use them all the time, _that_ would have been cheating, the guards didn't have them and he did have _some_ rules to keep. He wasn't a criminal.

... Well _alright_ maybe he was, he conceded, as he crept down the corridor, the goggles once more attached to his belt. He did steal things, and not just that he broke into museums and galleries around the world… but he never _kept_ the items he stole. True it was part of the fun to return them the next night, but he never stole for monetary purposes or to keep what he took. It was all for the challenge.

The sudden beam of a torch lit the corridor and he started back and ducked into an alcove nearby. He bit his lip as the beam illuminated the toe of his shoe.

'Stupid, utterly stupid,' Light thought as the guard moved closer and then past him, just what were they teaching the guards these days? Daydreaming and obliviousness it seemed. He didn't like it, this it made it all too easy for him.

He shook himself quickly turning back to his cause, darting into the gloom of the corridor once more. He was close now he knew from his earlier visit to scope out the museum. The real challenge now lay before him, this was the centre piece of the game. It was relatively easy to sneak in to a museum, but getting a priceless artefact _out_ of the case was the hardest part.

He loved it.

But then he wouldn't have done this if he didn't. Doing this was one of the few pleasures in his life, his normal life out with all the mundane people in the world bored him senseless… if he didn't do this he was sure he would go mad. Or he was mad and perhaps this was why he did these things.

His dismal thoughts ceased as he finally stared down at the treasure he wanted to study a little more closely than was normally allowed. Not something overly delicate, he didn't want to destroy what he took, but they were still rare and unusual. With great care he extracted the lacquered box with intricate pearl and lighter wood inlay, it was stunning. It was also over a thousand years old, and the most delicate item he had to try to run off with.

This was why he had the back pack of course.

With hurried movements, he knew he didn't have much time left the power cut he had instigated would be ending soon; he brought out the foam lined box and carefully cut the foam to fit. The inlaid box sat snugly inside and wouldn't rattle around. It would be safe.

He allowed himself a small smile and returned the case to the bag, shouldering it once more.

His smile turned into a smirk then as he brought out his calling card, a completely black business card with a shining silver crescent moon glittering in near the top left corner. He would write nothing on it of course, he liked his handwriting to be unknown to the detectives of the world. Just because he wanted to comment on the grievous security, they hadn't come by once as he had worked on the case, didn't mean he was going to do so.

With great ceremony he placed the card in the place where the box had once stood and replaced everything the way it was. Then nodding slightly in accomplishment he turned and fled back the way he had come.

For a little while at least his world wouldn't be as boring as it usually would. Tonight Light Yagami had something to occupy his attention other than the rot growing in the world, he would have something beautiful to study, something proving the magnificence and genius of mankind.

…

Light smiled down at his newest prize, it shone beautifully from its place on his hotel desk. Carefully he moved closer and, out of sheer curiosity, opened the box with a gloved finger. His eyes widened and he felt a shiver of fear go through him at what lay inside. A pure white envelope addressed to _him_; well addressed to 'the thief', he was pretty sure that meant him. How had anyone known this would be the item he would pick? Unless they had put letters with everything, but he hadn't seen any sign…

With a frown he tore open the seal, his worry increasing at the white business card that fell out the black L emblazoned on the front showing just how vexing his criminal activity had become. It seemed he had attracted the attention of the greatest detective in the world. This had made the game far more interesting, but potentially too dangerous.

Light sighed and turned to the letter.

…

_Dear thief,_

_As you have left calling cards showing your footsteps through the world's museums, I felt it proper to inform you of my interest in your activities and leave you a calling card of my own. I am sure someone of your calibre has heard of me, so I suspect a little reassurance is in order. I do this for my own interest as I am sure you do in your theft, the police do not know of my involvement._

_I look forward to meeting you tomorrow night. For I shall be waiting for you thief, you cannot stay away I know, for you must return the item. If you do not return to the museum tomorrow night I will inform the police of my involvement._

_The choice is yours thief._

_Regards,_

_L_

…

For a moment Light sat in silence staring at the letter his mind a blank as he absently twirled the business card around in his fingers.

_Ah_," Light thought. '_What should I do now?'_

_

* * *

  
_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Shock, genuine shock. I never expected you all to like this story so much, so many reviews for a first chapter…. Thank you all!

I do hope Sioen that you continue to enjoy :D

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 2

L slouched against a wall in the darkness of the museum wondering just why he was doing something so out of character. He would never usually do something so dangerous or daring, he would never have left the safety of his own domain. He certainly would never operate outside the bounds of the law so much, but this thief intrigued him.

Oh yes, this thief intrigued him greatly. Even to him the thief seemed extremely intelligent, perhaps even as intelligent as he was. That, and the return of the pieces the next day, made L believe that this thief wasn't all he appeared, wasn't even a thief at all, just someone doing this for the challenge. In effect someone just like L himself.

This was the only explanation L had for his rash actions. He wasn't sure he entirely wanted it to be his only explanation.

What ever happened he knew it wouldn't be long until the thief arrived, the lights had gone out after all. He had only just managed to work out the virus the thief had created to do that today, picking it apart as best he could. He had been impressed at just how efficient it was, able to deactivate an entire city block's electricity twice without damaging the rest of the grid, and then to remove itself from the system. It was perfect, and despite removing the electricity twice, harmless.

L was brought out of his tangled and always twisting thoughts by the sound of a muffled footstep, followed a minute later by another, this time much closer. He had the sudden impression that he was under intense scrutiny, he didn't like it; he never let people see him face to face and this sudden feeling made him realise he had underestimated his opponent. It was likely the thief could see in the dark, he could kick himself for overlooking such a detail.

The footsteps approached once more and he went to pull the torch from his pocket.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," the words were whispered from quite some distance away, but he could the dangerous undertone. L put the torch back, he had just had his suspicions confirmed, the thief had night vision goggles, he was at a disadvantage. It was his own doing of course so he knew he had to live with them.

"You have seen my face now," L replied blandly, turning his head in the direction of the whispered words, "it would seem only fair for me to see yours, it would make things equal between us again Mr Thief."

"Oh I don't think things were equal to begin with," the voice commented, "you are a detective I am a thief; I would be at a disadvantage to let you see my face."

"I am the World's Greatest Detective," L replied with a small smile, "I think we can both claim to be at a disadvantage if someone were to see your face. It is interesting to meet someone with as much want to be private as myself."

"It comes with the career choice," the thief said, he even laughed slightly.

"I would hardly consider it a career choice," L said calmly, "if so then despite your abilities you would be a very poor thief. In my opinion you merely do this for the pleasure, a hobby shall we say."

The thief fell silent and L wondered if he had somehow offended him, he had very little want for social occasions and so there was a potential for his words to cause such problems. His eyebrows rose as there was the sound of something metallic skittering along the marble flooring and colliding with his trainer.

"Put them on," the thief commanded.

"How melodramatic," L said with a sigh as he reached down for what was quite obviously, a pair of handcuffs. As he pressed the cool metal to a wrist the thief spoke again.

"No, those are for your ankles."

L rolled his eyes but obeyed, sitting down to snap the cuffs into place around his ankles. He could sense no malice behind these words, so he did not believe himself to be at risk. He frowned as another pair of handcuffs slid along the floor towards him.

"_These_ are for your wrists," the thief said then, with the barest hint of a laugh.

"Do you feel safer now Mr Thief?" L sighed as the final handcuff clicked into place and the thief finally moved closer.

"You didn't even ask about the keys," the thief murmured crouching down in front of L, his vague shape discernable in the darkness before L.

"I don't ask useless questions," L sighed, "asking for them would not have changed events."

"True enough," the thief murmured, and L saw the distinct shadow of the man reaching forward.

"I would advise against touching me. I have agreed to the handcuffs but no more," L said, as he shifted back. There was no way he was going to let this man touch him, he might have agreed to the handcuffs but he was still able to fight back.

The thief sighed and pulled something from his own belt, and as a sudden light shone L realised it was a torch. The beam illuminated a chain from which… hung two keys. It seemed the thief was only giving him the keys. L reached up and took the keys, trying to use the light to discern just what the thief looked like, it was impossible.

"It seems we are both paranoid," the thief sighed, sitting back himself.

"Too paranoid to tell me your name?" L enquired, "you already know that I am L."

"My name?" the thief said calmly, "You can call me Tsuki."

"That would explain the moon on the card," L said smiling, he had wondered about that it had borne no relation to anything, anything serious anyway. He didn't think this was the thief's real name, there was only a five percent probability of that being so. He hadn't expected it anyway, he had just wanted something better than _Mr Thief_. "Does that also mean you are originally Japanese I wonder…"

The thief, _no Tsuki_, laughed.

"No comment," Tsuki replied, "you are not going to get answers like that from me."

"Yet by saying that you answer a hidden question," L responded, "you _are_ as intelligent and as sneaky as I presumed."

"Sneaky?" Tsuki responded, he sounded for lack of a better word _annoyed_.

"Tsuki, you are a thief," L retorted, "surely sneaking 'comes with the career choice' as you put it."

"Only technically speaking," Tsuki said quickly, "as _you_ said this is just a hobby."

"A rather dangerous hobby," L said, equally as quickly.

"That's what makes it interesting," Tsuki sighed.

"Interesting?" L queried. There was a small pause as Tsuki seemed to debate how to reply. Almost as though the thief was debating how safe the question was. Surely he would know that L had already figured this all out already, else why would he have come here?

"It's the mental challenge of getting inside and removing the item," Tsuki said at last, "the item itself is just a bonus. Returning it the next night is just a greater challenge as people are more aware and alert, and if I didn't, I really _would_ be a criminal. So yes, I do this for the challenge, and because the challenge is so interesting. I was not happy tonight, I knew you wanted to talk to me, but you sent away _all_ the guards."

L couldn't help laughing a little, this sounded so much like himself; in reverse that was true, but still…

"I can't begin to fathom what you found so funny in my explanation," Tsuki commented.

"You remind me of myself," L said, deciding to be honest. There was no harm in telling his target this. "I sent away the guards because of my own sensibilities, not in preference to you."

"Oh," Tsuki murmured, he sounded surprised. He shifted away from L then and began rummaging around in his bag, evidently he was using his night vision goggles or something similar. "Is this why you are not helping the police?"

"Yes," L replied, "You interested me."

"Oh good," Tsuki sighed, he didn't sound that happy. Perhaps he had realised that having L interested in you in a personal way was worse than him acting for a police force. "Do I still interest you?"

"Yes," L said calmly, deciding to be frank, "I must warn you though that very soon I will be helping the police. They have already approached me in fact, they find you quite the vexing little problem."

Tsuki laughed at this as he began working on the case next to L. L debated whether to reach for his torch, but he decided not to; that would be cheating on his part, and he was currently in handcuffs. He was not about to annoy Tsuki. Suddenly Tsuki's quiet laughter ceased.

"What are you going to do?" Tsuki said, his shadowy form ceasing in its movements.

"Oh I am still going to come after you," L began, his eyebrows raising as Tsuki took a sudden step back, "Surely my attention would be an even more interesting aspect to your _hobby_, and I am rather interested in finding out who you are myself."

The sudden step back became a step forward once more. L decided to drop his final bombshell, he wished he could see Tsuki's face.

"I am _not_ going to help the police," L said, a rare smile playing across his face in the dark, he knew Tsuki must be staring down at him now.

"What?" Tsuki gasped.

"I seem to have surprised you," L murmured, sighing slightly in comfort as he brought his knees up to his chest. "I would have thought the letter I sent you would have shown you that. If I was helping the police I would have put a tracking device in it, or had the police here tonight."

"I actually assumed they would be arriving after our little talk," Tsuki whispered.

"Yet you came," L said, it was his turn to be shocked.

"The box needed to be returned, and I have little faith in the police's ability to return it safely… if at all," Tsuki replied.

"Thank you," L said with a smile. He had been worried before about not working with the police on this, he knew he should. After all it had been how he had spent his life since he was a child, but something about this case had intrigued him. Tsuki's concern for what he had taken made him feel more secure, this thief was a thief in name only.

"Why did you thank me?" Tsuki whispered, crouching down next to L.

"I choose not to answer," L replied, leaning his head back on the wall. He smiled as Tsuki sighed and went back to resealing the case. He was startled as Tsuki suddenly nearly growled at him.

"How _did_ you know I would come for this box?"

"Simple," L said smirking, "it's what I would have chosen."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; So this is where you begin to see my new style for this. One chapter Light orientated, one chapter L orientated. I hope you like this new way of writing, I usually hopscotch between the two as I write.

I thank you all for your kind support.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 3

Light sat in his hotel room staring at the wall. He wasn't angry, no, he had been angry on his way back from the museum; at himself, at L, at life, at the world… but now he was back to intrigued. Somehow he believed L wouldn't call the police on him, even now; but why not? He knew belief could be misleading, but still…

Okay, so L was apparently interested in him, but from what Light had learnt from his father justice came first for L. True he had never been told much, but L had always been a symbol of justice with his father and the police officers he had brought home occasionally. It seemed though that this wasn't the case, a point Light knew he should be feeling grateful for.

Light sighed and turned back to his day job, tidying away his papers into a slightly battered folder. He was a journalist, he had always thought he would become a police officer, but by the time he came to choose a university he just couldn't, _wouldn't_ choose law. He wouldn't spend his time rising through the ranks, and risking his life to do what was, in effect, actually one of the most boring jobs he could think of. Catching criminals who wouldn't do real time anyway, that might be justice, but he had no interest in it.

So Light had become a reporter, they had been ecstatic to have some like him working for them, and for a time it had been interesting. Because of his youth and his credentials they had made him their foreign journalist, their reporter to send off to foreign parts to investigate news stories for them, but most of the time he was left to his own devices to investigate what ever struck his interest. For a year it had been brilliant, he had visited whatever country he wished; it was almost like a holiday.

They had even paid his expenses. But after a little while writing the reports had become mundane and easily covered in a couple hours, nothing ever took up his time. Any large story he had soon realised _was _given to the older reporters to cover, but Light knew he could have covered it much more expressively than them.

It had almost been inevitable that he would look for a far more unconventional means to slate his need for some enjoyment in his life. Theft had been the obvious choice, the challenge was immense and it was probably a unique hobby. A hobby that was under threat from L, probably the worst possible opponent imaginable, even if it had been almost certain that L would have been involved eventually…

Why the hell had he given L that name. _Tsuki…._ He might as well have handed himself over on a platter, true they had been talking English and Light knew he had no accent then, but his name was written as Tsuki, all L had to do was follow the trail of thought telling him that the thief was Japanese.

Light knew he was being paranoid, the name could easily come from the card and L was almost definitely going to think that was the reason, and Light was suddenly grateful he travelled using the Romanji spelling of his name for greater ease. So perhaps he could consider himself safe.

Light sighed and flopped back in his chair.

What was he going to do?

He knew he couldn't stop this now, he had become L's hobby in return. If he stopped L would lose his hobby and Light knew L would send the police to him soon after. Of course if he continued his game became more interesting as well, outsmarting L sounded like a very pleasing goal. He just wasn't sure he could manage it for long, and if there was one thing Light didn't want to know was what L would do when, no _if_ he won.

Light's thoughts turned towards L himself then. _That _had been a surprise. He had gone in expecting to meet an old_ish_ man in a business suit, to be confronted with someone not much older than himself in baggy jeans and a crumpled shirt and the most disorderly hair in the universe had been enough to stop Light in his tracks. Even in the night vision goggles though Light had seen the bags under L's eyes, and he couldn't help wondering about the strain L's career choice must cause on him. It was one of the biggest reasons Light had for believing L needed a hobby as much as he did; not for boredom perhaps, but for stress.

Considering how long L had been known as an international detective the L Light had seen must have been only a child when it happened. Light couldn't begin to imagine the strain that would cause… Light shook himself, he _would not_ begin to feel pity for the detective. Particularly with L's parting words.

"_I'll see you next time."_

It seemed their meeting was going to become a regular occurrence, Light was going to have to cope with being 'interviewed' by the world's most astute detective every time he went to return an item. Why did he find that more exciting than worrying?

Light growled low in his throat before jerking up to his feet and pulling off his black clothes, tossing them onto a chair before forcing on his pyjamas. He knew he would be annoyed with the mess in the morning but for now he didn't care, it was late and he needed his sleep; particularly if he now had to work out whether to just pick the next museum at random as he usually did, or to begin to play with L. He was inclined to pick the latter, but he wanted to think on this. The game had changed in so many ways.

…

The morning had removed none of Light's confusions, but had increased his want to now play with L. He stared down at the croissant he was picking at, attempting to brighten his mood. He knew what his next move was going to be he should have been happy… but first he had to change countries, there was often a week between his activities so he wouldn't have too move too quickly, and he definitely didn't want to begin acting out of character as himself. If he did he would stand out a mile even if he appeared innocent L would still pick up on it if he suspected him at all.

He would need a bigger museum next time that was for definite. L might know which museum he would be returning to the next night, but Light intended to take more than one item. They all didn't have to be returned to the same case after all. He was perfectly willing to leave them all in one case, if it annoyed L even a little bit he would be happy. L had been far too cool for Light's liking the last time, as if he had predicted everything, including Light wanting him to put on handcuffs.

The problem was choosing the museum, he had always chosen the smaller more intriguing museums. It was the challenge not the target that interested him. If he was going to steal three items he would need a bigger museum just to make it more difficult for L to be in all three places at once.

Light couldn't help beaming at the waitress as she brought over his pot of tea, his grin increasing as she blushed. Light knew where he needed to go, it would be his first major museum, the first internationally acclaimed museum.

It was definitely a move that would test L's claim that he would keep the police off his back. There would probably be a global outcry the next day, and sneaking back in would be incredibly hard. Perhaps he could get hold of a guard's uniform the first night…

Light couldn't hold back a little quiet laugh and took a sip of tea, turning to look out the window onto the city outside. He could almost hear the waitress blushing further behind him; he hoped she wouldn't be a bother, he hated it when women tried to ask him out, he just wasn't interested.

He turned back to the more interesting task at hand, whatever challenges he faced would be worth it, just to see L's face the next time they met and to see what L did next. Light couldn't think of a better way to throw down the gauntlet to L and increase his impetuous to find him. He didn't want to be found, but he wanted to know L was being truly serious about this; if this was to be the new 'game' he at least wanted a hand in defining the rules.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 4

L smiled in the dimly lit room he had commandeered in the city. He couldn't help wondering how Tsuki would ever think that three items would ever be considered any meaningful challenge for a detective such as himself. He knew why Tsuki had chosen one's so far apart in the museum, it was his attempt at stopping L from meeting with him again.

If Tsuki was able to take three items, L was indeed impressed, but it also annoyed him, he had thought he had made his position clear when they had met. It seemed Tsuki didn't want to meet him, well L wasn't about to have that.

He had _told_ Tsuki that he was the only reason the police weren't acting, but he had to go and pick such an internationally acclaimed museum. L suspected Tsuki was testing his resolve, seeing how well L would be able to keep the police in check, testing him just as L was subtly testing him. L found fascination overcoming all the annoyance he felt about Tsuki, it wouldn't take long for him to distract the police away from the museum. He was L, they would listen and stay away, he was managing to keep the press under control after all, the police would be much easier to deal with.

This was why he had wanted to investigate Tsuki, he had wanted to be challenged directly. He missed such stimulus. Most criminals nowadays turned themselves in when they realised L was on their trail, it was becoming well known that no-one survived against him. It was depressing, which is why he knew logically he shouldn't be getting annoyed that finally someone was prepared to fight back.

He turned back to his computer and began his preparations for the evening. It seemed like it was going to become quite the event. Now the only problem he would have would be to keep guards to a minimum while he set everything up.

At least he had more equipment suited to this task than before.

…

Two hours before Tsuki was predicted to arrive everything was organised. Now all L had to do was sit and wait, hidden from the others in the museum in the Director's office; his gaze fixed on the monitors before him. It had turned out that he was an old friend of Wammy's, but there were very few people in the scientific community who weren't old friend's of Wammy's or didn't know of his inventions.

If had barely taken any persuasion for the director to allow L to do as he wished. It pleased L greatly to know that in the future keeping the museums quiet about the thefts would be easier, he wouldn't have to worry about the police or the press again, they were not part of what L considered an interesting past time. It was too much talk, and not enough investigation. The only thing that did worry him about all this was that Wammy hadn't told him about these friendships in the beginning, true the old man was allowed secrets, but when it related to L's work?

He decided to let it go this time; it wasn't as if Wammy had kept it from him when he needed it. Plus the old man was almost like a father to him, had always been there looking after him. Doubting him now would have been a great insult to the man's abilities.

L turned back to his cases, the occasional movement on the screens in front of him the only thing to break his concentration. He wondered how Tsuki was going to infiltrate the museum this time, there was no virus in the electricity grid, and the night before he had indeed managed to steal the items while the security light's were on. Tonight though the thief surely had to know L would be watching in some capacity.

Nothing was happening though, it was confusing. If there was one thing he knew for certain about Tsuki it was that he would not want to be considered a criminal; and if that had been his view point before he met L, now that he had met L that had to be even more vital. Yet _nothing_ was happening.

With a sigh L critically inspected the screens and blanched.

Such a thing as he could see had to be impossible.

It was impossible for him to miss something like that.

Surely?

"How did you manage that?" L whispered, staring at the screen in front of him. He wondered how he had become this sloppy, had he really been coasting along this much? One of the items had already been returned to its case.

L's mind whirled in thought, as he hastily checked over the alarm systems; everything was fine, and nothing seemed to have been disturbed at all. For a second he was baffled, then he groaned as an idea struck him. He reached for his mobile, his eyes flicking towards the screens as he dialled.

"Wammy," L murmured carefully, "how many security guards are meant to be on patrol tonight?"

"Six."

"Thank you," L sighed, and hung up.

That was something at least, there were only six on duty. At least he hadn't been that sloppy. He…

L smiled his gaze fixed on one of the security guards. Evidently Tsuki hadn't been able to attend the meeting the Director had given earlier. For none of the security guards had been told to patrol those corridors, in fact it had been expressly forbidden; yet here one was walking bold as brass down the centre of the corridor.

Despite his initial slip up L had still found Tsuki.

Instead of leaving the room to race after the thief, L calmly sat down at waited for Tsuki to end up right where he wanted him. Now that he had time to think it was perfectly understandable for him to not see Tsuki the first time, he had been concentrating on his cases and those paid for Wammy's house, no matter how mundane the cases may be he still had to give them his full attention. No matter how interesting Tsuki was, he didn't _pay_, and as Wammy told him L had to think of his duties.

Yet again L knew he had found a reason why he had come after Tsuki in the first place, there had once been a time when everything was about what cases interested him and the money was secondary. Now though, it seemed his interest wasn't even a tertiary concern, the more he expanded Wammy's and its interests globally the more money that was needed, so the more he had to work. Work… he would never have considered what he did work in the past, but now it was. Everything was evaluated in profit and loss and it tore at L, he hated it, but he couldn't back out. He had too many dependents.

With a sigh L watched Tsuki's casual progression down the corridor, the thief really didn't seem to think L had suspected his plan. Or was he taunting L with his almost nonchalant approach to tonight? Either way L didn't care, because tonight he had won. He had expected nothing less, but still it was an extremely satisfying result. Endorphins flooded L's system before he had even set the final part of his plan into motion; he hadn't felt this enthused for years.

Tsuki had pulled quite an interesting manoeuvre by stealing a guards uniform; with a sudden slight laugh L wondered how he would return it tonight or whether it would be the first thing he truly stole. Still though L had to wonder why a baseball cap was part of the uniform, it was _always_ part of the uniform, but he couldn't see when the sun would be a major problem for a security guard; it was annoying too, it meant he still couldn't see Tsuki's face. All he knew was his hair colour, which while interesting wasn't all that much to go on, even for L.

He smiled as it was finally confirmed that this man before him was Tsuki. The unknown man had stopped at the case from which the necklace had been stolen the day before and had begun to work at the case. It was time for him to give Tsuki another surprise. There was another reason the director of the museum had been all too willing to let L do what he wished.

L reached forward and tapped in the corresponding sequence onto the laptop before him, a smile adorning his face as bars suddenly slipped down to cover all the doors and windows into that corridor, locking the thief in. He paused for a moment to see Tsuki's reaction, the thief had paused mid motion and was staring back at the way he had come in, evidently staring in horror at the bars now blocking his way.

L knew they must have come as a surprise to Tsuki, they had only been installed hours before, a rushed job done by some of L's contacts. An abuse of power, but L knew it was worth it to see Tsuki frozen before him.

He decided it was time for him to make an appearance, and pausing only to pick up a small bag on his way out, left the room. He didn't think he would need the contents of the bag, but after last time it was good to be prepared.

L didn't dawdle on his journey, he knew it would be satisfying to do so, but every minute with Tsuki out of his sight increased the likelihood of him escaping. The possibility was small, but considering how much Tsuki was like him it was still a good possibility.

He wasn't surprised to see Tsuki sat lounging near the bars as he arrived, hat pulled low over his face, aviator style glasses just visible underneath. Tsuki would still be unidentifiable in the future unless you could tell who someone was by their lips. L glanced over at the case and nodded as he saw the item had already been returned to its proper place, the gold of the necklace glinting in the dim light of the corridor.

"Hello Tsuki," L said, trying not to smile, but failing as he saw the slight twitch on what he could see of Tsuki's face. It seemed he truly had outsmarted the thief. _Oh good_, he thought.

"Hello L," Tsuki sighed, not looking up, "I would say this was cheating, but I know you would say what I did this time also counted as cheating."

L crouched down then and attempted to see underneath the hat, as expected Tsuki immediately pushed himself back along the wall, a booted foot reaching out to propel him backwards, blocking his face from L's vision. L had seen enough though to know Tsuki was irritated, but not enough to know what he would look like later, he sighed.

"I have a question," Tsuki said suddenly, he sounded distinctly annoyed, "Where did the bars come from?"

L saw the twitch pass through Tsuki as he laughed, it seemed Tsuki didn't appreciate the humour of the situation he was in.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 5

Light's annoyance had increased exponentially with each new aspect of L's sudden actions against him. It had appeared when the bars had crashed down behind him, increased when he realised it was on every potential exit out of the small corner of the museum had also suddenly become adorned with bars.

He had forced himself to put the item back in its case, extracting the shimmering gold and ornately bejewelled necklace from the compartment he had created in the bullet proof vest he was wearing. He wasn't about to give L any excuse to come in here, though if the bars did come up Light wondered if he could leg it. He doubted it, but the fact he had thought of it showed him just how few options he had left.

Light knew L would be coming now and so he quickly searched for a way out, his gaze darting round the small blocked off corridor as he searched for a way out of this sudden mess. He dug his sunglasses out of his suit and perched them on his nose as he heard the steady footsteps approaching, then he sank down next to the wall forcing himself to not look up as what had to be L.

"Hello Tsuki."

Definitely L; Light had to hold back a sigh. He had failed in his plan to confuse L and delay this second meeting, but it seemed he still held L's interest. Though he had never expected anything else, this plan had been designed to _keep_ L's interest; rather this _failed_ plan. Then it dawned on Light that L might have considered his move cheating and had decided to call of the 'game', he was behind bars after all. Being behind bars was not a good feeling, he felt a muscle on his face twitch.

"Hello L," Light sighed, attempting to sound as calm about this as possible, "I would say this was cheating, but I know you would say what I did this time also counted as cheating."

To his surprise this caused L to crouch down and try to peer under the hat to see his face, that _really_ wasn't allowed, Light reached out with a foot and pushed himself sideways and hopefully out of L's vision. He decided it was time to distract L from wanting to see his face.

"I have a question. Where did the bars come from?"

Light flinched at the unexpected sound of L's laughter, it wasn't quite what he had expected to hear; and when you were a thief caged by L it wasn't the most soothing of sounds. He composed himself quickly though, he couldn't give anything away to L.

"You left me no choice," L said after a moment, and Light sighed, he knew L had lots of choices he just hadn't used them, "except to 'cheat' as you put it. I know many people who owe me favours. I merely called in a couple to increase the security measures here."

L tapped a bar with a knuckle as if to emphasise his point, and Light knew that if he looked up that L would be smiling still.

"I see," Light commented, "this does wreck our game."

"I doubt that," L murmured, still crouched down to stare at what he could see of Light's face no doubt, "I would be highly shocked if a thief such as yourself couldn't get out of this."

"I didn't bring a saw with me this evening," Light commented, shifting further away from the bars as L laughed again. L was quite determined to see his face it seemed.

"You would need to bring a _saw_?" L murmured then, rising to his feet at last, his _bare_ feet Light noticed, "I had expected more from your talents."

"What do you want L?" Light said suddenly, "What do you really want from this?"

L seemed rather taken aback if the twitch of his toes that Light could see out of the corner of his eyes; it seemed he wasn't the only one accidentally showing his emotions today.

"What do I _want?_" L murmured, "what an unusual question… like you I suppose in some way I wanted a hobby."

The statement when through Light like a knife, the full implications, implications L perhaps hadn't meant, hitting him hard. The great detective L was bored? The realisation hit harder as he realised L had been telling him the truth, the detective was weakening his hand to _him_ and unknown. What was the detective truly asking for? Light wondered.

"Hobbies can be dangerous things," Light laughed, then he raised a hand to gesture at his surroundings, "as you can see by mine."

"Do you regret it though?" L asked immediately, his tone forceful.

"Not a minute of it," Light said quietly, there was no way he could, this was beginning to be the only way he could feel alive.

"Then you are hardly one to comment."

Light inclined his head in acknowledgement of L's words; it was true he couldn't convince L away from this. If he did, then the police would be allowed to come after him, led by what was likely to be an extremely annoyed L. Light didn't want that, he didn't want that in any way. Light decided that the only safe way to continue conversing with L would be to change the topic once more.

"As I am in here I fear I will not be able to return the final item," Light said, finally rising from his slouch on the floor hands working at the vest as he extracted the small silver filigree box from its hiding place. It was exquisite, and it was excessively tiny, at its broadest only five centimetres across. "I wonder if I could entrust its return to you."

Light stood before L and wondered just what the detective L was thinking, many seconds passed, until at last L spoke.

"I could easily escort you there," L murmured, "Bars go up as well as down."

"I thought you wanted to see me escape from in here," Light replied, a slight smile forcing its way onto his face, he knew it had to be visible to L beneath the brim of the hat and the dark glasses.

"You have such confidence Tsuki," L said, but his voice was full of humour and Light knew L found his ego amusing not annoying. L perhaps needed this as much as he did. Theoretically this held a chance of being a never ending game of cat and mouse. "Pass me the item then, I shall return it for you _if_ you can get out of there."

Light shifted closer and held the item close to the bars, trying to keep as far back from L as possible while still passing the item to the detective. He knew the precariousness of the situation, and it seemed L did too.

He couldn't hold back a gasp as both of L's hands shot forward, one gripping his wrist tightly the other carefully taking the object and slipping it into a pocket before returning to his hand. He gulped as L gently and wordlessly pulled him closer until his hand exited the bars.

"If you are about to find a pair of handcuffs to chain me here," Light murmured, "you would be cheating greatly."

To Light's annoyance L didn't reply immediately, his gaze just fixed on his hand as if L found it the most interesting thing in the world.

"What would be cheating Tsuki," L said quietly, "would be to reach through now and push off the hat you are wearing; particularly as if I were to see your face this 'game', as you put it, between us would be over. So I have to use more _unusual_ methods to find clues to your identity and your character."

"How does that involve my hand?" Light asked, genuinely intrigued.

A moment later Light had to hold back a shiver as L began to study his hand, his own hands turning it slightly this way and that as his slender fingers ran smoothly over his skin. The movements varied from soft to hard, the fingertips of L's hands almost acting as eyes across his flesh, running in slow arcs across the back of his hand before shifting onto his palm. An action which made Light's fingers twitch involuntarily.

Light watched, as well as felt, the fingers continue their slow journey across his rapidly heating hand, running down his own fingers until, for the briefest of seconds; the fingertips touched his, their nails barely indenting the flesh of the other. Then L began again, movements faster this time, the fingers of the other hand moving his fingers apart as L's gaze seemed to bore into his flesh. Such attention was captivating and, much to Light's shock, arousing.

As the gentle, inquisitive motions began again Light wondered why he hadn't wrenched his hand away and why he was letting L do this. He couldn't help letting his head rise up so he could watch L more intently, from the sheet inquisitive expression on L's face it was evident that L had no idea what he was doing to Light; but then L wasn't exactly caressing him.

"What have you found out then?" Light forced himself to say; shocked at the slight quiver his voice held. L's head turned up to look at him and for a moment their eyes locked until Light hurriedly dropped his head down, hiding his mostly concealed face from view once more. A sudden burst of fear had passed through him as L had looked at him, he knew his look would have been distorted but he had no idea how much L would need to identify him.

From the stilling of the fingers on his hand Light knew L was definitely thinking deeply about something, with a sinking feeling he knew it was him the only real question was whether L had seen enough of him to identify him. His hand twitched slightly in L's grip and he realised he wouldn't get it back until L was finished with it as L's grip tightened around it.

"You certainly type a great deal," L murmured, his voice breaking through Light's sudden mood, "your fingertips are slightly shiny and are soft to the touch, almost as though polished. From the presence of your watch on your other wrist I would say you are right handed, of course you could be ambidextrous… I don't believe I will tell you the rest of what I have learnt until you look up once more, a few seconds is all I need."

"If I did that our game would be over," Light laughed, "you have already said you do not want that L."

"Quite true," L replied and much to Light's relief the grip on his hand lessened and he brought it hurriedly back into the relative safety behind the bars. Light frowned as L chuckled, his laughter one of a person who knows they have won. "Now how do you propose to get out of their Tsuki?"

Light started walking backwards, his gaze fixed on the tiles quietly counting in his head pausing as he reached the point he needed.

"How L?" Light said with a smirk, "like this."

With a sudden movement Light spun on the spot, put his foot on the case behind him and pushed rapidly upwards with his legs, hands rising to force the panel above him out of the way, grabbing the edge and pulling himself upwards. He kept up a continuous forward motion, not letting himself pause even for a millisecond as he headed towards the ceiling; he knew he would regret this later, but he had to keep going. He grit his teeth as he continued upwards on his journey, keeping himself going until he was completely in the small space above him; reaching back hurriedly to close the panel behind him. The whole process had taken less than thirty seconds to complete, and he paused to look at what he had found.

Of all the clichéd way out this was it, he had found an air duct.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

A/N; Well I concede defeat, I couldn't keep it up. This chapter I go back to my usual technique of swapping between character POV's whenever I feel like it. I had to else this chapter would have been less than a thousand words.

Please read and review. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

L smiled the smallest of happy smiles as he watched Tsuki disappear up into the air duct. He wondered if the thief truly thought he had forgotten about those hiding places. L wasn't so harsh that he wouldn't have given Tsuki at least _some_ form of exit; this was meant to be a 'game' between them, not an investigation. Complete entrapment had never been L's goal; he didn't want to spoil his own fun.

L glanced down at his hands, unable to stop himself from biting his bottom lip; touching someone's hand like that was _not_ meant to be that arousing; or arousing _at all_. He didn't want his 'obsession' with Tsuki to be anything but platonic. In fact he had been so involved with touching the smooth, warm, skin of the hand before him that he had gained almost nothing whatsoever from it. When Tsuki had asked for at least a little taste of what L had found… well… L felt he had never spoken that much gibberish in his life before; the icing on the cake though was that all he had said might very well be true. But then...

Then he had seen those eyes.

He had glanced up only to see if what he was saying was being seen for what is was, what could only be called blagging, and those eyes had been looking right at him. He had received only a glimpse, but out from under the brim of the peaked hat had shone such brilliant eyes of the most amazing colour… L had been quite spellbound. Their deep brown depths had almost been like honeyed-amber, but no colour description could have adequately described what L had seen there.

He had been so shocked by their appearance he hadn't taken in the rest of the face, so Tsuki was still unknown to him, but L was sure that if he was to meet Tsuki face to face he would know them though; he couldn't mistake those eyes. He doubted they would transfer well when photographed, but even if they did he didn't want to look, somehow seeing those eyes had made him far more recalcitrant to identify Tsuki quickly.

With a sudden sigh, and with brisk steps went to replace the box. He couldn't help wondering just why he was expending so much time on Tsuki, why the thief was consuming his thoughts so… it didn't feel like it was just because of the platonic enjoyment of the chase. L knew that this case had the potential to consume him, the enjoyment and pleasure he was feeling was so different and so unique compared to the rest of his life. This was dangerous, but he didn't care.

...

L spent the next day laughing sporadically into the quiet of the room as he worked, his mind constantly staying back to the morning's events. He had been highly amused by the return of the security guards uniform as the first rays of dawn had coloured the sky.

It had been returned to the museum, all nicely cleaned, ironed and folded and with a typed note. Tsuki had actually _apologised_ for its late return, but had explained that he had wanted to ensure the uniform was fit for use. L felt he could forgive Tsuki the lateness for the sheer politeness that radiated from the note, politeness and the obvious knowledge that he was going to give L cause for amusement… Oh, and pride; _pride_ nearly poured from the note. With Tsuki though that amount of pride was perhaps warranted, he _was_ good at what he was doing after all.

L wondered whether to become more proactive in meeting Tsuki head on, in being present on the first night instead of just for the second. As he finished yet another case for the day, L decided against it, it would be better first to see if Tsuki could stick to the unwritten conditions of their game before he broke them himself.

Tsuki did manage to behave himself the next time. The theft was one item only and from a nicely out of the way museum. It fit all their criteria perfectly. It was almost as though Tsuki was saying 'See I can play by the rules if I want to', L didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused. He settled on amused, it was precisely what he would have done. So L decided to reciprocate, he decided to play by the rules too… _mostly_, and the museum was so out of the way that this was exceedingly easy to do; they couldn't hire more security and once Wammy explained the situation they let L do whatever he wanted.

L needed to be able to do whatever he wanted as well, he wasn't just going to sit on the floor and wait as he had done in the past, no, this time he knew a guest was coming. He couldn't help smiling as he referred to Tsuki as a 'guest'. A second later and he was laughing; uncharacteristically laughing loud and joyfully into the room, but he couldn't help it, with what he was planning Tsuki might as well be his guest.

He hoped Tsuki would be appreciative, it wasn't often he shared cake.

It would be good to see what Tsuki's choices tonight would be too, you could tell a lot about a person by their food options; well at least L thought it was possible. He could possibly learn something, yes, he was definitely doing this for more reasons than just spending time with Tsuki, or seeing his eyes again. Yes, of course he was, he knew he was; this was all about platonic investigation.

* * *

Light shook his head in exasperation as he read the note L had left him, or rather the map L had left him; night-vision sight in place on his face. It seemed L had decided to give him a treasure hunt. For a moment he wondered whether to follow along or just leave. With a sudden sag of his usually composed and straight frame he knew that he had no choice, he was a thief and free as long as he kept L interested, and on a more personal level he wanted to get to know L better. There was something there that fascinated him, L was so intelligent, so driven and so cunning, _and_ seemed to be doing his dream job, yet just like him seemed to be bored out of his mind.

Light decided to follow the map.

It led him away from the display case and up onto the next floor. Following the path laid out on the map before him through the twisting and dark corridors led him at last to an illuminated door, the frame visible from the light that spilled out around its edges, the room beyond was obviously brilliantly lit. He wondered what to do until he noticed the box sat at the foot of the door; it appeared that L had realised he wasn't willing to sacrifice his anonymity for the sake of a chat.

He edged closer and opened the lid with a gloved hand, inside the box was a mask that would cover the same amount of his face as had been concealed by the hat the previous time; true he had never expected to be seen face to face then, but the mask would do. Hurriedly he replaced the night-vision goggles on his belt and pulled on the mask. Nerves fluttered through him once more as he went to step into another situation he wouldn't have control of, and then a thrill of excitement passed through him at finally being face to face with L once more.

He rose and opened the door… and stopped at what awaited him. L sat before him at a table covered in a white tablecloth and bedecked with sandwiches, cakes and other sweet things, the centre of the table decorated with a bowl of strawberries. A pot of tea lay steaming between the only two places set at the table; it appeared L had known when he would be arriving.

"Tea?" L asked, and silently gestured at the vacant place beside him.

* * *

L smiled as Tsuki froze in the doorway, hand still lingering on the door handle. Even with the mask in place those eyes, _oh those eyes_; still showed for a brilliant moment the shock Tsuki was feeling. As it faded Tsuki moved forward and took the seat L had gestured to

"A little late for afternoon tea isn't it?" Tsuki said quietly, a smile gracing his features momentarily but it did not reach his eyes, his cool gaze fixed on L as if reading every inch of what he saw there. It was evident he was taking in L's unusual sitting arrangement… and the serving of such a wide spread of delicacies at one in the morning. L felt a little disconcerted being so closely studied by Tsuki's intense gaze, it was more than a little odd to be under such scrutiny when he had taken almost every care to not be known by anyone outside of Wammy's house.

"I doubt either of us holds much with the normalcies of life," L replied with an answering smile, trying to not let his inner turmoil show. He hand planned this so he was certainly not going to let it get to him, "Tea?"

"Yes, thank you," Tsuki answered with a sigh, "Why did you do all of this?"

"The first time we met you put me in an uncomfortable situation," L explained, as he poured Tsuki a cup of tea, and one for himself, "then I did the same to you in return the second time. This was my endeavour to try and make a meeting more comfortable for the both of us. Has it worked?"

For a moment Tsuki seemed to pause, as if genuinely thinking things over; L had expected nothing less. He would have taken the time to consider had he been in Tsuki's position, he took the time to take in Tsuki's eyes once more in better detail.

"Yes," Tsuki said at last and relaxed back in the chair, picking up his cup and smiling at L as he took a sip, the smile thankfully reached his eyes this time and the brilliance shone there once more, they looked the best to L when Tsuki was smiling.

"I'm glad," L said, picking up a sugar cube and dropping it in his tea with each word, "I am not well versed in social knowledge and its application."

There was a strangled noise from Tsuki as L began to stir the vast sugar deposits into his tea, the small spoon held daintily between forefinger and thumb.

"You're going to drink that?" Tsuki whispered.

Without a word L placed the spoon on the side of the saucer, and eyes fixed on Tsuki's raised the cup to his lips and took a sip; he could see the horror rising in their depths. It was most amusing.

"Well if that's one thing I now know it is that the great detective L is not a diabetic," Tsuki murmured, "but that he probably will be in the near future."

"That is unlikely," L replied, taking in another mouthful of the grainy mixture, he truly did like the sweet flavour, "my metabolism is extremely fast, it copes well with my sugar uptake."

"No-one's metabolism can work that fast," Tsuki said, his mouth settling into a thin line.

"Mine, does," L said slowly, stressing each word.

Tsuki seemed to concede the point and turned to survey the spread of food on the table.

* * *

"You're not planning on us eating all of this?" Light asked, trying to find something else to talk about and realising almost as soon as the words left his mouth that he had failed; to his surprise though L didn't reply with an affirmative.

"No," L replied, "I just wanted to give you some choice… I didn't know what you like."

"So today your investigation into me is focusing on my food preferences?" Light said slowly. First his hand and now his eating habits; L was certainly a unique detective, Light had to give him that; he felt his lips twitch into another smile.

"You could see it that way I must admit," L commented, "but it doesn't have to be my sole reason does it? I have already explained my primary motivation. Please, feel free to pick something to eat, don't feel under any pressure Mr _Thief."_

Light stared at L, the detective had made it very plain that what he chose would affect _something_ at least, but he had no idea what. What was worse was that he had no idea whether L would be investigating him on a personal, or a 'case' related basis. He forced his attention back to the wide array of assorted sweets, cakes, sandwiches and fruits; for a brief irrational moment he felt like throwing a small cake he spied at L. He dreaded to think what L would 'learn' from that though.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

A/N; Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 7

Light continued to stare at the spread before him; he couldn't think what to choose. But then a comment he had made so flippantly just moments before came back to him, and Light couldn't resist smiling. The choice would be perfect.

His gaze became critical as he searched for what he wanted and was extremely unsurprised to find that what he wanted was not only not grouped together as it should be, but also on the other side of the table. He was going to have to stand up again and he had just become comfortable as well, normally he wouldn't have been too bothered by this, but well… with L watching, any excess movement seemed dangerous, he felt like every small action was being judged.

Light gave in though and rose from his chair, a hand reaching out daintily to take an empty plate. He glanced at L as he shifted round the table; the detective looked amused, almost as though Light standing to reach the other side of the small table was a great joke. Well perhaps he could have reached the other side of the table without standing, but with all that icing sugar and cream before him he wasn't about to risk his clothing, one it was black, and _two_ he didn't want such evidence remaining on him when he left… and three, well, he just didn't want to be dirty anyway.

Surprisingly Light couldn't resist smiling as he picked up a small, white ceramic container of clotted cream and moved on to the small jam selection, rifling through the stack carefully with his gloved fingers till he found the flavour he wanted. Strawberry of course, there were other options, but to do this properly you needed strawberry jam. Light had spent enough time in England to know how to do this properly, and to know he rather liked the practice; it wasn't only Japan that had tea ceremonies. Light could only be grateful that L had provided _scones_, as soon as he had seen them he had wanted one, it had been over two months since his last one, and there was something so cathartic about creating this. It was so methodical and precise…

He decided he didn't just crave one scone as he picked up the first and realised it was soft in his hands, as if it would crumble into pieces if he squeezed it too hard, it made them difficult to build upon when they were that soft, but the resultant taste would be worth it; Light picked up another, unable to resist grinning at the quality of the ingredients he now held.

Light looked up at L, and his grin froze in place; he had forgotten he had such an intense audience, just for the briefest of moments he had forgotten about the detective. He took in L before him and some of the worry that had spiked through him faded; L didn't look like a detective. Well no, Light corrected, _L never_ looked like a detective but right that moment L looked _cute_. L's eyes were on him, but they sparkled with humour, as much as any deep, dark pool could at least, his thumb was pressed at the corner of his partly open mouth in a gesture that was so innocent it caught Light's breath. As the humour began to leach out of L's eyes Light realised that he must have been staring at him just a little too long, and he spoke hurriedly to evade suspicion.

"Would you like a set?"

L's sudden blink reassured Light that he was not being as deeply assessed as he had feared, and that just perhaps, L might be affected by him in the same way Light was affected by L.

"No thank you Tsuki," L replied, looking for a second just as flustered as Light had been. "I myself prefer the cheesecake, though scones do have their good points."

"Well I knew that you must like them in some capacity, you did plan all this L," Light said with a smile, and felt a blush creep up the back of his neck as the sparkle came back into L's eyes. Then Light twigged; L was looking like that because he was _smiling?_

Now that was interesting, very interesting.

Light kept his smile fixed in place as he moved to sit back down, and actually did smile wider as he looked down at his plate. He really did love scones.

…

L couldn't help staring at Tsuki as the thief began to prepare the scones; it was meticulous, controlled and precise, with all the signs that Tsuki was enjoying the process. He had never seen anyone, besides himself, take that much care over the preparation of something and take so much pleasure in it. L realised he had gained another reason to be obsessed with Tsuki, and he was definitely becoming obsessed in a far from platonic manner very rapidly, he didn't really care.

For L it was a beautiful sight as the thief used a small knife to cut a scone in two, before carefully spreading the jam across them. The next stage though would show L how used to scones Tsuki was; it was the cream stage and clotted cream was a very difficult cream to apply to a scone on top of jam. He was unsurprised as Tsuki managed it. The thief didn't so much as spread on the cream as place the cream on top, in large knife wedge shapes across each half.

"I think Tsuki is also in danger of diabetes too," L said with a sudden laugh.

L blinked as Tsuki's eyes went dark for a moment before he hung his head. For a moment L thought Tsuki was upset by the use of his comment, but Tsuki's head suddenly shifted back and L realised Tsuki was trying not to show his own laughter, so much so that his shoulders were shaking.

"True, true," Tsuki gasped, "I suppose I deserved that."

"Turn about is fair play Tsuki," L replied, and reached forward to pick up a plate adorned with a more than generous portion of strawberry cheesecake. His hand twitched as it placed the cheesecake down; Tsuki had given a barely audible noise of enjoyment. L turned to see Tsuki slowly masticating the first mouthful of scone as though it was the most heavenly thing he had ever tasted. L gulped and hurriedly cut at his cake, to see someone taking the same enjoyment with his food as he did was deeply touching, and to his sudden consternation; just the slightest bit arousing.

He nearly dropped the fork as Tsuki did it again.

…

Light hadn't meant to make the noise, he really hadn't; but the scone had been so _good._ When L had turned to look at him he had wanted the ground to open up beneath him, and had been fully prepared to die… but L hadn't looked incredulous, or condescending, or even amused, no. L had looked _eager_, as if soaking up that small noise as though it was life giving.

So Light couldn't help repeating the noise as he bit into the scone again, he didn't have to force it; it was a genuine reaction; but he did want to see L's reaction once more. He laughed silently, the feeling almost gleeful as L nearly dropped his fork. It was rather pleasing to see someone so affected by his own reaction to simply eating something. He wondered if he could make the fork reach the floor.

He made the noise one more time and as expected the fork did go clattering to the floor between them, taking its load of cake with it. For a moment Light felt triumphant, but his triumph turned to guilt as he saw the dark expression on L's face. He had been so caught up in teasing L with his noises that he hadn't thought how L would feel, and now L looked as though Light had hit him in the face; unsurprising as Light, in effect, had trampled on his pride.

Time ticked on, and neither of them moved. It seemed L was unwilling to do anything more; or at least oblige the most recent events with existence by reaching for his fallen fork. Unfortunately he couldn't reach for a new fork as that would also be admitting to dropping his original fork because of Light. Of all the things that had the potential to successfully stall the great detective's mind, this hadn't been one of them, and Light felt worse about it being his fault.

Light felt guilt worry at him, and in that moment his feelings for L, his true feelings coalesced in a shining, brilliant thought. L was _cute_, L was _wonderful_ and he had potentially ruined his chances by being his usual competitive, snarky self. He always wanted to know people were lesser than him, but to do that to L was downright pathetic, the remaining scone taste in his mouth suddenly tasted like ash; he couldn't see how he could make this better, or take back what he had done.

Light rose from his chair and knelt by the side of L's chair to pick up the fork, it was the least he could do he knew. He didn't miss L's hands suddenly fisting on his jeans as he did so, and that just made Light feel worse. He wasn't surprised that the detective was still unimpressed, but he continued on anyway; picking up the fork and placing it back on the table as if trying to make it all seem like it had never happened. He started as L's hand shot forward and pressed his hand to the table.

…

L couldn't believe he had done it and couldn't understand why he had been so affected by Tsuki's actions. It just shouldn't have been possible, and what was worse he had advertised his inner feelings by dropping his fork. He was L, he was meant to be the greatest detective in the world; to be so affected emotionally, and to almost shout out how much was unthinkable, and undesired. He couldn't stand it, were his defences worth so little when around people so like himself?

What made it all worse was that Tsuki had to have been doing it just to see if he could get a reaction. To have given the thief that success hurt L badly

So L just sat there, unable to act as though nothing had happened, unable to do _anything_ to get himself out of the hole he had dug himself. He nearly felt like standing up and walking out, but that would give Tsuki a complete victory and L couldn't have that, wouldn't have that. Despite that though, L couldn't reach for a fork; that seemed to him to be just as bad as walking out.

Tsuki solved his quandary for him by reaching for the fork himself.

L felt his hands tense in self disgust; he was showing so much weakness in front of Tsuki, not just his rival, but someone he undoubtedly was beginning to enjoy being around. It was embarrassing, and he suddenly needed to know Tsuki's motives, needed to know if he had been indeed 'made fun of' in anyway at all.

His hand shot forward and pinned Tsuki's to the table, pressing it into the flat of the fork beneath.

"Did you do it on purpose? To see if I would react?" L whispered, startled at his own forward behaviour, even if it had been emotionally driven.

"Honestly L, yes," Tsuki said quietly, his gaze turning back to look at L. The detective was surprised though, there was guilt shining in those honey-brown eyes. He nearly drew back from Tsuki though as the expression on the thief's face became totally unreadable.

"Why?" L breathed, somehow scared to ask the question with such an honest answer from Tsuki, and the expression on his face.

"Because I wanted to know if I could, and…"

L said nothing as Tsuki paused, he had his answer and he didn't like it; but he _had_ asked for it. He supposed the only thing he –

L's mind broke as Tsuki's lips were suddenly touching his, a hand carded through his unruly hair briefly and brought him closer. Automatically L began responding to the wonderful touch, enjoying the feel of this man's lips upon his own. As he responded Tsuki went to deepen the kiss, and his tongue slipped out to touch at L's mouth, as if seeking entry inside, the press insistent as Tsuki's lips pressed harder against his own, almost enough to bruise.

L denied him though as his mind burst back to life, his thought screaming defiance against what was happening, just because he wanted this didn't mean it should continue. He pushed Tsuki away from him as hard as he dared, sending the thief careening back into the table behind, nearly sending items crashing to the floor.

"Leave," L whispered, his arms still outstretched to keep Tsuki from him, "Leave, _now_."

"What?" Tsuki sounded utterly astounded by L's words, "I couldn't say my second reason as to why I did what I did, so I showed you instead and you're kicking me out because of it? You responded! We both feel the same way. This was the real reason I did what I did L."

"How can I believe you?" L said coldly, "This is just a _game_ between us isn't it thief, but now you take it too far, so _leave."_

Without another word Tsuki shifted away and towards the door, managing to make even his footsteps sound indignant and confused.

"Actions don't always have ulterior motions L," Tsuki said suddenly as he opened the door, "and there are some games I don't play. Toying with people's emotions is one of them. At least I can rest assured about not being found, you really know nothing about me."

With that the door clicked closed behind the thief.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

A/N; Finally allowed to post.

I hope you enjoy the fallout from the kiss.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 8

It had been a month since that fateful night, and as usual, L found his mind dwelling on those events… and the ones that followed. He knew enough about human sensibilities to know that Tsuki hadn't been faking his emotions. If he had been the thefts would have continued; but they hadn't. There had been no move from Tsuki since L had pushed him so brutality away; so hard that he must have had bruises from the table for days after. The knowledge that L had the same feelings must have made it all the worse for the thief; though even for L it was not a good feeling.

For L knew now that he did indeed return those feelings; well he loved what he knew of Tsuki. He hadn't seen his face, knew almost nothing about him; but there was that shining intelligence there so like his own. It had at first fascinated him, but now he felt an attraction towards it, and the man behind that intelligence. He loved Tsuki, whoever he was, and he had ruined it all by acting so suspiciously.

L longed to talk to Tsuki again, to apologise... but he couldn't. Not without investigating him as a criminal and having him arrested. He would lose Tsuki forever though it he did that he knew, for if he hadn't angered him already, that would. He didn't want to anger Tsuki, of course it was likely that he already had, but if he hadn't he wanted to avoid doing so. Considering what he had done anyway, such a thing seemed unlikely.

L laughed into the quiet of his room as he considered the possibility of issuing a public apology to Tsuki, to a thief. He doubted that his reputation or career would survive it, and if Tsuki did respond L wouldn't ever live it down with the thief. L knew realisticaly that such an action would ruin him completely. It was still an amusing thought though, and it warmed his heart briefly.

His sudden humour was destroyed as he remembered Tsuki's parting words in all their barbed and vindictiveness, the thief was right. L couldn't help reaching out, and in a sudden despairing motion reminicent of that night, pushing his most recent cake to the floor where the plate shattered and the dessert splattered across the wood flooring. L stared at it forlornly, he had ruined it, just as he had ruined the relationship he could have had. His face darkened as he realised his thoughts had become circular, and his chest hurt as his thoughts countinued through their motions.

L jerked up from the chair and marched out, not looking back as his chair skittered across the room and collided with the wall. He didn't want to work on his cases, and he didn't want to be here. He wanted to go somewhere as closely related to Tsuki, as possible, somewhere he could feel closer to the person he had lost by his own doing. He wanted to visit a museum.

L marched past a bemused Watari and headed to his rarely used bedroom at Whammy's House. He rifled through the drawers and cupboards in the room as he searched for what he wanted, tossing them onto the bed. With sudden force he forced on a pair of trainers and a white jumper, a finger pulling at the collar slightly as it sat too close to his neck for his liking.

"L, what are you doing?" Watari asked at last, he sounded amused.

"Going out," L said, sounding all quite 'the disgruntled teenager'. Despite his age being well into his twenties Watari knew L could often be very much the child at times, and this was one of those moments.

L glared at Watari as the old man began to laugh quietly.

"I'm sorry," Watson gasped, as he tried to regain his decorum," But you sounded so much the rebellious teenager-" L blinked at him and Watari added hurriedly, "L you don't even have a wallet, or a drivers licence, Where will you go?"

If L had let his emotions rule him, this would have been the moment he burst into tears, but L was not like that, Instead he thought through the problem logically.

"Will you take me to a museum? ''L asked, sounding more upset and fragile than Watari had ever heard him. It broke his heart.

"Of course L," Watari said with a forced smile, "Of course."

...

Light stared down at his most recent article for the newspaper, his gaze traversing his careful writing as he detailed yet another centre of culture, London, and all the unique attributes that defined the place. Everything from the traditions of its people, to the activities and the history, added to the feel of a city. Light wrote about it all, and for such an unusual topic, he had a surprisingly high readership. He was even receiving fan mail, but he was cautious, _very_ cautious. His picture was printed by the column now, and a worryingly high number of those letters were from very fawning women, and some men.

All the forwarded mail he received just added to an increasing desire to _not_ return to Japan. He knew he would have to eventually, the paper couldn't fund his 'holiday' forever, and he missed his family. He had never thought he would, but being away from them for so many months was actually becoming quite difficult. Yet still he didn't want to return to Japan, he wanted to stay separate from the world for as long as he could. His heart still hurt though at the distance he kept from his family, and from his few friends.

Light supposed it was because he was lonely. He spent his life travelling the world alone, and aside from hotel staff, and those he spoke to at the various attractions he visited for 'work', he interacted with no one. He knew he wasn't receiving enough social contact; conversation time with other people should never be measured in minutes for a day… let alone a week. He wondered why he even worried though, the only social contact he had ever had in his life that had been stimulating was when he had met L. Those few shining moments in his life still managed to keep him warm, even if they had ended badly and he never wanted to see L again. Never wanted to meet the gaze of a man who could so easily turn him aside, force him away so unthinkingly that Light's legs had hurt for days and sported very painful bruises…

He tossed the page he was reading down onto the desk, as he thought of L once more. Not a day had gone past in the last month that he _hadn't_ thought of L. He couldn't believe L had denied him that way, had forced him away and then accused him of simple manipulation. Couldn't believe anyone would think he was capable of lying about love.

If there was one thing Light would never do it was manipulate people.

He had been angry, no _livid_, at L for days after. The anger flowing through his veins like molten metal, effecting every conversation he had. He had sniped at more than one hotel employee and stranger then. He supposed some of his anger had come from one simple fact; he had never been rejected before and it had been a severe blow to his pride to be rejected.

When he had realised that, he had been able to think about L's actions much more logically. He had to admit L had good reason to act as he had, he didn't even know Light's real name, or what he looked like. He really didn't know much about Light at all, and for L surely that would have made him very wary of a relationship, and of Light in general really.

That still didn't explain why L hadn't even wanted to _talk_. It had been just a kiss. So Light was still bemused as to L's abrupt dismissal, and he didn't want to meet L again until he had come to some sort of conclusion himself. Light nearly fell of his chair as the answer dawned on him, and he finally understood L's actions truly and completely.

Light had stolen L's first kiss.

It could be the only explanation which would have explained it all. L had already said he was acting way outside of his comfort zone, and Light already knew that in some way L must have been doing this because of some sort of loneliness the detective himself felt. It had to be that.

"Oh," Light said, his voice sounding overly loud into the quietness of the hotel room, then added sounding more concerned about events, "Ah."

He realised that he probably should have expected that, should have grasped that fact sooner. L was paranoid, and L was definitely a lone worker. How had Light missed that? He supposed it could only be because he had still been treating L as he treated everyone else, not as he should have been; L was definitely not normal. All Light's remaining anger, and annoyance, at L's actions drained away to be replaced with shame. He had acted abysmally at times that night himself, and it was no wonder L had reacted so badly when he was that paranoid. A paranoia that must have been screaming every time they met for Light had seen his face, knew what the greatest detective in the world looked like and L knew nothing about him, not really.

Light knew what his next move had to be, he had to go back to his hobby. He had managed to avoid it for the past month, anger at L had done that. Now though he needed to apologise to L, needed to apologise and assure him that Light had spoken the truth. He only hoped he could do that without revealing who he was; L might return those feelings, but Light didn't want to know what L would do once he knew who 'Tsuki' was. He rather liked L not knowing quite who he was either, it was fun; L was the one person in the world who could find out anything and being unknown in his presence…

He rose from his chair and threw on his suit jacket, smoothing down the sleeves and adjusting his cufflinks. He checked the line of his white shirt collar against his tan suit, before glancing down at his tie. An inner debate waged in his head, but he chose to leave it. He was only going to visit a museum, he might like wearing suits but if he wore a tie, in this hot weather, on the London Underground, he was going to be excessively uncomfortable. His suit was of thin material, but the tie would feel too constricting and make it feel too hot no matter what he did.

Light knew he was stalling; he didn't usually go through quite this much care when dressing. He supposed that it was because if he left to do this he would eventually meet L again and be forced to apologise. Light had never truly had to apologise for anything in his life before. He shook his head at his antics, and picked up his shades from the desk and flicked them open before placing them on his nose. He swept from the room, and out once more into the hustle and bustle of London.

…

Light sighed in happiness as he took off his shades, stepping into the hushed environment of the British Museum, even though it was filled with people there was the background feeling of age and silence. Every museum seemed to have that, almost as though the items themselves were sentient and just waiting for the right moment to make their presence known. He knew he was being unnecessarily sentimental, but museums always seemed to bring out his emotions; there was just something so special, something so _satisfying_, about seeing the good things about human achievement.

He loved perusing through the cabinets and seeing all that the generations before had invented. It was one of the few times Light felt pride in the human race and actually thought that there was some good in them still. Light felt too often that there was a rot at the centre of the world and everything would come to ruin. Museums were a good way of showing himself that things could get bad, but they almost always improved.

He sauntered through the large halls, staring into each cabinet and surveying each item, and pausing to admire each statue. A smile gradually appeared on his face as he wallowed in history; it wasn't by accident that he had picked museums for his hobby. He went from the Ancient Egyptians to the Industrial era in the same day, barely noticing the ache in his feet as he arrived on the top floor of the museum and perused the smaller collections, admiring the smaller sections of the museum; up where the least people came.

Light smiled as he saw the contents of the next room through the open double doors, clocks, he loved clocks. The mechanics of the pieces and how they were constructed was so masterful, he was always impressed. Light's smile froze in place as he reached the doorway, staring wide-eyed at what he saw before him, he almost felt like he was having a heart attack as panic shot through him.

L was stood hunched before an ornately decorated clock, staring down at it with an obviously fascinated expression.

_L was there._

_

* * *

  
_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; You know I don't leave you on cliffhangers for too long.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 9

From the ticking that filled the room Light knew he stood frozen in that spot for a good forty seconds, his brain still counting the ticks even while he stood transfixed staring straight at L. He shook himself as he unfroze, cursing himself for standing still for so long. L was the only one in the room, and the corridor too was empty; it had only been pure luck that had stopped L from turning from his investigations of the clock before him to stare at him.

Then it hit Light. What was he to do? Did he walk in and try to look round the clocks? L hadn't seen his face after all, potentially he could walk in there and L would never notice him. Light knew though that L would never let that be the case, if he saw anyone taking interest Light was sure L would talk to him. He would have to converse with L at some point. He could also turn and walk away, but that could also draw L's attention, he so didn't want L's attention then. If he walked away L would be far more suspicious of him.

L took away all of Light's options as he turned to look at him, his hands still forced into his jeans pockets as his black eyes bored into Light. It was obvious he wanted to know why Light was hovering in the doorway.

"I didn't want to intrude on your solitary enjoyment," Light said hurriedly, startling himself with his own excuse.

"I do not need privacy to admire these masterpieces," L said quietly, before turning back to the clock before him, "please do not think you are intruding just because I am alone in here."

Light stared at L for a moment before entering the room and staring blindly at the first clock. He couldn't believe how different L had sounded. Whenever he had talked to L in the past, _his_ L, there had always been the faintest colour of emotion to his voice, and his eyes had sparkled slightly. L had always seemed, compared to how he was now, well happy. It hurt Light like a physical blow to be confronted with this L, it wasn't the person he had fallen in love with or kissed.

He wondered if he could get away with having to say no more to L today, could take a quick glance around the room and leave. He didn't want to be so close to L, so near to what tempted him and plagued his thoughts and be unable to do anything.

Once again though L took his choices away.

"I can see why you inspect this piece so," L murmured by Light's shoulder, "It is the second most accurate longitude finder with a mechanical mechanism. It calculates the lunar calendar to an accuracy of 0.2 seconds per lunation. Its maker, Thomas Mudge, thought about submitting it to the Board of Longitude, but he deemed it not good enough."

There was a pause as L considered what he had said. Light felt suddenly that it wouldn't be wise to say anything.

"I apologise if I now interrupt your own inspections," L said at last, and Light realised he sounded embarrassed, "It is just unusual to see someone so studious in their viewing of pieces as myself."

"No, please," Light found himself saying before he could stop himself. His heart took over and spoke over his brain, "you weren't intruding, in fact I was rather amused by what you told me. How many inventors would make something so precise and not think it worthwhile?"

Light felt his heart soar as L smiled at him, it was an expression he thought never to see again, and this time he was seeing L as himself. He wasn't having to be overly wary, true he would have to be careful, but it shouldn't be a problem. L had heard his voice though, Light could only hope L hadn't heard enough to place him without seeing his face.

…

L hadn't been able to stare at this man as he had hovered in the doorway, he had been just so captivated by the eyes. The eyes had been so familiar, and for a moment he had given serious consideration to the possibility that Tsuki was stood before him. There was something familiar about the voice as well, but still…

This man couldn't be Tsuki, there was something that didn't quite fit. It was as if this man didn't quite fit with the landscape he was in, as if he hid away inside himself. Just like L often did he realised. The possibility this man was Tsuki increased further, and suddenly L had to know. He stood and made his way over to where the other man stood, and told him what he knew about the clock he was looking about it was the only thing he could think to do.

L studied the eyes as that voice washed over him once more professing genuine enjoyment of the information L had shared, but the words meant nothing to him. He felt the back of his neck heat, and a smile creep onto his face, he couldn't help it, he was just so happy. His intent inspection of this man's voice, and the colour in the eyes that looked back at him, told him all he needed to know.

This _was_ Tsuki.

L bit back a giggle, a _giggle..._ he couldn't even believe it himself... as he realised he was staring up into the face of the man he loved, on the very day he had thrown a tantrum about losing him. He was seeing Tsuki for the first time. It was all he could do to not kiss him, but he didn't want to spoil the new game he suddenly had. It was obvious Tsuki, or whoever this was really, didn't want him to know he was who he L knew he was, didn't want L to know that he was the thief. Understandable really, but it did mean L could have some fun. It wasn't his usual sort of activity, but Tsuki always seemed to bring out the worst in him. Plus he wanted to learn more about Tsuki so he wasn't at such a disadvantage any more.

"Perhaps inventors seek to better the world because they always see the problems, and that spreads to their own work," L said quietly, "they can't stop tinkering."

L's smile broadened as Tsuki laughed, and he knew his eyes were shining, but he couldn't close his face down. His emotions were so intense that he felt he couldn't contain them, as if doing so would be painful.

"You may be right there," Tsuki said, still laughing, "So, who are you?"

Tsuki's question hit L like a physical blow, he could feel an alias clawing its way up his throat, almost forcing its way to freedom, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to share that. If this truly was Tsuki then giving him his real name wouldn't hurt, wouldn't cost him anything. He realised instantly why he couldn't, if he did Tsuki would know he knew who he was, he had to give an alias. At least if L wanted to continue to play the new game he had found.

"Ryuzaki," L said quickly, "I'm Ryuzaki."

"Nice to meet you, Ryuzaki," Tsuki said, with the lovely smile L had come to adore, as he held out a hand to be shaken, "I'm Light."

L felt a shiver pass through him even with the jumper, as he realised Tsuki, _no Light_, Light had told him his real name. The name felt to well used, spoken too much like one would speak of an old friend for it to be an alias. Tsuki was a Light. He reached out and took Light's hand, forcing himself not to swallow nervously as he touched his precious thief, his precious Light, once more. He started internally at his own thoughts, to think of someone as precious… He was thinking someone was precious?!

"You don't look Japanese," Light said as his hand stayed holding L's in a comfortable grip, "Yet you have a Japanese name."

"You look Japanese, but you don't have a Japanese name," L countered, and let a small laugh escape him as they began to banter, it felt so familiar. L knew what Light was trying, but he wasn't going to rise from it, trying to hint back towards the time when L had explored Light's hands woud not work.

"I always give people my more _English_ sound of my name nowadays," Light said with a smile, finally dropping L's hand, "it leads to less pronunciation issues. If you want my name in Japanese it is _Raito_. Now it is your turn to answer, you have a Japanese name and yet you don't look Japanese. Why?"

"I am a quarter Japanese, on my mother's side," L laughed telling Light/Raito, he just couldn't make up his mind which pronunciation he liked more, the whole truth, "I have very complicated family history."

Light laughed again, and L smiled; it was such a warm smile.

"I shall not ask more questions," Light exclaimed, "I get the feeling that if I do the conversation could take a while."

"Indeed," L commented, "and that sort of conversation would be quite boring with no real information exchanged, at least no worthwhile information. If you have chosen to use the more English version of your name, you must spend quite some time away from Japan. How do you spend your time?"

"Technically?" Light said slowly, "I'm a reporter for a national newspaper in Japan. In reality I'm on holiday. I go where I want, when I want, do what I want and get paid to do it. I rather like the arrangement."

L was genuinely impressed. Of all the careers he had given Tsuki, whoops Light, as a day job, it hadn't been something that seemed so interesting. Then he thought of his own 'day job', that would seem interesting to any onlooker and yet he had become bored.

"A nice arrangement," L murmured, and supplied the truth that he knew Light already knew, "I myself am a detective."

…

Light almost laughed as L provided him with an alias, Ryuzaki. It hadn't been quite what he had expected, but turn about was fair play, and it did increase Light's hopes that L wouldn't 'twig' who he was. It did mean that whatever in depth discussion on their feelings they were to have; it was going to be postponed. He decided to add a little spice to proceedings on his part, he gave L his real name. Just his first name but it would be enough, Light was sure, for L to find him if he truly wanted to end their game or give him to the police; Light was sure L would do neither, would hopefully not know until later that Light was Tsuki, but it would be interesting to find out.

The banter with L just felt right, the usual passing of comments back and forth, back and forth, it was brilliant. Light wondered how he had managed this past month without this banter, without this time with L; it was inconceivable to be away from such mental interplay. Even with all that had happened he should have allowed another meeting to happen before now.

In his happiness he gave away more about himself, confessing who he was to L, providing the person who wanted to catch him all the information he would ever need to succeed. He didn't care any more, he just wanted to talk to L now. Light had been so alone, so bored, so despairing of everything; just like he had realised L had been, that he couldn't hold back any of the words about himself or his next questions.

"Did you want to explore the rest of the museum with me?" Light asked, "Or could we meet up to explore another museum together? It would be nice to have such an intellectual person to discuss things with; that is if you don't mind of course."

L blinked at him then, as if the question had completely shocked him, thrown him off balance. Light could understand that, technically they had only known each other for about five minutes.

"Where do you suggest we go?" L said at last, obviously deciding to just go with the flow, "This is the top floor, I doubt either of us has anything left to see here. However it does mean neither of us is likely to have the energy to look through another entire museum this late in the day either."

"My feet do hurt," Light laughed, as he realised L had decided to follow along. Whoever L thought he was the detective was comfortable with it. "A café then, or may be a restaurant? It is nearly the evening."

"I doubt there will be many display cases to view there," L murmured in reply, "It's as if you have other things in mind."

"I just thought we could get to know each other more, before we go display case hopping," Light said, still grinning. Then he couldn't resist the next sentence, L's presence was too exhilarating to allow him to keep his control, "Besides we still don't know how good their dessert trolley will be."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; I hope you all enjoy this most recent instalment of Thieving Moon.

Please read and review! I do so love to hear what people think.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Are you sure what you did was entirely wise L?" Wammy asked, as L finally began his journey home.

"I'm not sure I truly care," L replied, "I knew who he was Wammy, it was safe.''

"Meeting with a thief in your line of work is never safe,'' Wammy sighed, L had explained everything to him, But Wammy knew he needed to hear the voice of reason if his emotions were winning him over.

Wammy knew of L's feelings but he cared more about L's safety than about feelings. He also worried whether L truly felt as he did towards this Tsuki, or whether it had just become another aspect of the game.

"He's just bored," L replied, "he hasn't had the options I have.''

Wammy had never thought to hear L speak of the tragic accident that had claimed his parents and his little sister, or the terrible life at the orphanage before Wammy had found him as 'options', he didn't know whether his heart was breaking or he was just feeling happy for his charge. Wammy sighed as he saw L shuffle in his seat and glance forlornly out the window. The detective never did anything like that, it just wasn't in his nature. It finally dawned on him what L must want, what L was thinking, and at the next roundabout he complied. He guided the car fully around the roundabout and back in the direction they had come.

"What are you doing Wammy?" L asked harshly.

"Joining you in irrationality," Wammy explained." We both know what he will be doing tonight, even after your date-"

"Don't call it that," L interrupted, "He didn't know I knew who he was."

"Your _date_," Wammy continued,'' and you want to catch him in the act."

"That is true Wammy." L sighed, "But would he want me to? … I don't want to anger him any more than I did that night."

"If he loves you as he so professed to you on that night," Wammy said quickly. "He will want you to."

"Why are you suddenly being so helpful?" L asked.

"I only wanted to check you were serious."

"Check I was serious?" L murmured, for once he didn't understand his guardian at all.

"I didn't want to encourage your relationship with him if you just wanted to play another game," Wammy answered as they sped back into London, though their journey would soon be hindered by traffic he knew, ''I don't ever want to know what he would do if you played him like that."

"With him though Wammy'" L sighed, "I think everything will become a game."

"It is the type of game L," Wammy added, forcing back a frown as L was his usual pernickity self again, "Shall I phone ahead and alert the museum?"

"Yes, please do so," L said with a nod, slightly annoyed with his guardian's ability to think ahead of him occasionally. "I want the entire museum completely clear."

"Not just the routes to the clock sections?"

"They're too big to steal," L replied, "he will be elsewhere."

"Do you know where?" Wammy asked.

Silence descended in the fast moving car, L's eyes drifting occasionally to the needle on the speedometer. He was only grateful his cars were on the index of special dispensation, the speed they were doing… L would have said something, but it was nice to be shown proof of his guardian's care; he rarely saw it. L smiled as he realised the thief was doing more for him than just providing him with an interesting game; but then it had gone beyond that hadn't it? He realised where Light, oh to know his name, was going.

"Oh yes I know," L said with a smile, but said no more. He liked to keep some secrets from his guardian.

…

Light gave a small, happy laugh as he walked into the British Museum, his keys for the car he had recently rented now secreted in a pocket. There would be now way he would do this and leave with a dependency on public transport. In all honesty he had never expected it would have been so easy, he would never have thought getting into as respected an institution as this would… Light came to an abrupt stop as it dawned on him what had happened.

L had happened.

There was only one way L would have known where he would have struck next, and when. After a month even L wouldn't have known where he could resurface… the only conclusion Light had that was plausible, was that L had realised who he was this evening. Sudden shock ran through Light, followed by a surge of such happy pleasure that his knees felt weak. He thought back over the whole evening, L had to have known from the beginning; from almost the moment they had met in the Clock section… that could only mean L had only come with him because he was Tsuki, because…

Light really did slump to the floor as he fully understood L's actions; the detective had turned it into a new game to save Light from worry over him being a detective. L had gone to a restaurant with him… Light wondered why he had been so stupid, L would never have gone to a restaurant with a complete stranger… Or acted in such a way….

…

_Light couldn't help but smile as he watched the detective try to sit in a roughly 'normal' manner, it seemed that his crouched position was very important to him. In fact he had never seen the detective act so nervously, it was doubtful anyone else could see it, but Light could. Oh Light could. He had studied L's face intimately. _

_The nervousness seemed to increase as L studied the menu, a little twitch of one eyebrow was all that showed his inner turmoil. Light couldn't understand it, it was an odd reason to be nervous, well it was until he remembered the midnight meeting. L had provided all the sweet things in the world, but no savoury dishes. There had to be some deep seated reason why L just didn't want anything savoury, he wasn't about to ask; but there was something that Light could do._

"_I can feel your nervousness from here," Light said softly, "Something must be troubling you. If it's any help order what you want. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, that was never the intention of tonight."_

_Light couldn't help feeling a little odd in having almost the same reason as L had when he had provided such a late night snack, he shook himself mentally as he realised he was under observation, L's black eyes bored into him and they were full of question, but Light was immune to L's stare by now and he merely smiled back with an honest expression as he could manage._

"_Thank you," L said at last, and he held out a hand slightly to catch a passing waiter, "May I have the dessert menu please?"_

_It was obvious to Light that the waiter here was not too keen on serving such an under dressed guest, this was a very expensive restaurant, and Light only blended into the guests because he always wore a suit. Well almost blended in, he knew not all the stares they were under occasionally were just for L. It wasn't false pride that made him think that way, it was the way so many men and women acted towards him; it had told him all he needed to know about his attractiveness._

_Light attracted a lot of stares a moment later as he laughed out loud for the briefest second, when after what appeared to be a studious perusal of the dessert menu, L ordered everything. _

"_You take humour in my order?" L asked, and Light immediately ceased laughing, and he looked at L momentarily panicked._

"_No," Light explained hurriedly, "but did you not see the waiter's face? Considering the number of things you have ordered you have given them most of their night's profits in one sitting. He went from disdain to sycophant smiles."_

"_Really? I had not noticed," L replied, "and despite your explanation your laughter at it is still inexplicable."_

"_I'm sorry Ryuzaki," Light sighed, "I suppose taking amusement in people's idiocies is amusing for me, if I didn't find it amusing I would be completely despairing of this world."_

_To Light's surprise L had only given him an understanding smile._

"_I now understand," L said, still smiling, "however I fear in describing the joke the joke has been destroyed."_

_Light couldn't help laughing again._

…

Light knew now that L had only been so understanding when Light had laughed at his order, because he knew the real reason, that L liked to surround himself with cakes. There hadn't been much else of much real 'note' to what could only be termed now as their date, both of them had been content enough to sit almost silent in the others company. True they had talked a great deal, but it had only been discussions about the people in the restaurant too far away to hear their discussions. That sort of conversation was merely to avoid creating a well of silence that would attract attention, and they had both found it amusing of course.

Light knew he was not only losing his concentration he was stalling, for if L was the reason for the silence in the museum tonight it could only mean one thing.

L was here.

Light pondered what to do, for if he met with L now all their games would be over. Whatever this was between them would hopefully still continue, but this added spice would not. Light found he didn't want that, he loved L and he loved playing games of genius with L. With hurried movements he checked through the equipment he had brought in his backpack and was grateful that he was paranoid. What he wanted to do wouldn't have been possible if he wasn't paranoid. Light liked to plan for every eventuality. With deft movements he prepared what he had, he had never thought he would have to use it, but he had always felt more comfortable to have it. Light didn't want to ever own a weapon, he knew killing someone no matter how inadvertently would probably change him forever. He didn't want that… so he had this.

He only hoped L wouldn't mind, well wouldn't mind much… eventually.

Carefully Light removed his shoes and placed them in his bag, before shifting the night vision goggles into a more accessible position.

Preparations complete Light stood and went in search of the man who was now his prey.

…

L started in the dark of the room as he heard the sound of the far door easing open and closing softly. He had not turned the lights on for fear of keeping Light away, but now he was regretting that decision. He edged forward and tried to move as quietly as he could towards the wall where he knew the switches were situated, it was a dangerous task, this room was littered with small display cases and one false move would give away his position. He was ninety percent certain it was Light, but if he was wrong… he didn't even want to think about it if he was wrong.

He cursed himself silently as he moved forward, he knew he should have procured night vision goggles, but something about wanting to be fair to Tsuki had always stopped him. It was stupid he knew, he was L and he had access to all the technology he could ever want…

L frowned as he collided with something, and a faint sound of the contents shifting could be heard all too clearly. He was sure this case had not been here before, just because the room was dark didn't mean he shouldn't have been able to navigate through it successfully. It was all just a matter of pacing surely… L's frown deepened as there was a small chuckle from almost directly behind him. He hadn't even felt the intruder's presence.

"Hello L."

L didn't feel any better knowing that the person so close to him was indeed Light. He felt his shoulders slump further down than usual.

…

"Hello L," Light laughed, and he wondered if he was close enough to allow his breath to touch L's neck.

"It appears I was correct about your next museum of choice," L sighed, deciding Light hadn't earnt a greeting yet.

"Oh indeed," Light replied, "but considering what I know about you I am not too surprised."

"You don't seem to be carrying a grudge from our last meeting," L commented, refusing to rise to Light's bait, and providing one of his own instead.

"Well, that's easy enough to explain," Light whispered, stepping closer to L, "it's because of what I want to take tonight."

L felt a shiver of realisation run through him and he froze, unsure whether he wanted to feel afraid or just nervous. He forced himself to ask the question he was being led to. He knew he couldn't fight back, he couldn't fight against Light and he was too fretfully curious to not let Light do whatever he wanted.

"What are you planning on taking Mr Thief?" L whispered, and his hands twitched against the line of his pockets as he waited for the answer.

"You L," Light whispered into L's ear, his voice low and full of promise.

L's suspicions were confirmed a second before something soft and slightly damp was pressed against his mouth and nose. He didn't have time to struggle against Light, as he took in an inadvertent breath and the anaesthetic claimed his mind.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

A/N; Please read and review!

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11

The first thing L felt as he awoke was comforting warmth. His body felt cocooned in something soft and heavy, it was an almost automatic response to pull it closer and snuggle further into the depths of whatever he lay in. He smiled as he realised what it was, a bed, an excessively luxurious one at that; it was especially marvellous to him though because he spent such little time in them. He wondered why he was in one now; he rarely slept because his insomnia, and caffeine addiction, kept him awake so much… In fact his own bed was not as comfortable as this, it was so rarely used it didn't need to be… he felt a yawn trying to make its presence known and he decided he didn't care whether this was his own bed or not, he wanted to stay in it for a while longer.

L frowned, as he tried to sink back into the sleep he had so recently woken from as the sound of faint scratching became apparent. He tried to ignore it, but the more he tried to ignore it the louder it seemed to become. He recognised the insistent noise as that of a pencil moving across paper in rhythmic and smooth lines, and the knowledge of there being another person in the room stole any chance L had of returning to sleep. The paranoid aspects of his personality made it simply impossible.

With a small sigh L let himself return to full wakefulness and with that came the return of his mental capacity, and the return of his most recent memories; the meeting in the museum, the 'date' and what Tsuki had done to him. He had been kidnapped by the thief. Tsuki had _kidnapped_ him; he was in Tsuki's, no, _Light's _bed. Wherever the thief had decided to take him… for a brief moment panic overtook him, but it was squashed as he reassured himself that Light wouldn't harm him. It wasn't in his personality, and it seemed they both felt the same way about each other. He was safe with Light, he was sure of it.

With a start sudden panic gripped him again, he had been kidnapped. Wammy! Wammy wouldn't know what had happened to him!

_Oh shit,_ L thought, allowing himself the swear word, for once, in his head. The situation certainly called for it he knew. Wammy would be panicking right now, and would be tracking him down. It would be made fairly easy because of the tracking device sewn into the pocket of his jeans, and into the neck of his shirt. If there was one thing L was certain of it was that he didn't want to be found, not yet anyway, he wanted to know why Light would do this. He wanted to let Light have his way for a little while longer. Being rescued wouldn't be conducive to any of this.

L forced himself to sit up, rising up with such speed that his head swam for a second. Whatever had been used to drug him was obviously still in his system L reasoned, but he didn't have time for such idle observations he knew.

"I need a phone, _immediately_," L said, not even bothering to open his eyes.

L did open his eyes though as Light laughed and paused in whatever he was doing, it seemed Light hadn't grasped the seriousness of the situation. L turned to glare at his captor, an eyebrow rising as he saw Light was wearing a mask, a mask that covered all of his face except his mouth. He didn't dwell on it though, nor on the A4 black notebook resting in Light's lap. His task was too urgent, he opened his mouth to ask for a phone again, but Light interrupted him.

"I don't think you are in any position to order me around L," Light said.

At his reply L felt like screaming at Light.

Light smiled at L as the detective looked at him in shock, but his smile froze in place at L's next words. It was overly evident that L hadn't quite grasped just what sort of situation he was in.

"So would you like my Protection to come barging into here at any moment?" L said, his voice filled with emotion, "There is a tracking device in my clothing, and if I don't phone my guardian soon there will be several armed men in here very, _very_ soon."

For a moment there was absolute silence, and L couldn't fathom why Light was smiling still. In fact Light looked happier than before.

"L," Light was nearly laughing now, but he refrained because he had no idea how L was about to react, "Look down."

L did so and froze. He could see his chest, his _bare_ chest. With slow movements he lifted the edge of the duvet and peeked below. He let it fall back immediately, he hadn't been impressed with what he had seen. L sat there as still as a statue as he tried to grasp the situation. He was sat, completely naked, in Light's bed, in Light's power and unable to contact Wammy.

"Cad," L whispered, his voice filled with venom, "you whoreson, degenerate cur."

"Though I have need of more rags to lay on thee," Light retorted still smiling, completely unaffected by L's inventive insults. "I believe mine was a much more intact quote from Shakespeare."

"His garments are rich but he wears them not handsomely," L added, his voice even more heated than before and growing in volume as he glared at Light, "You are an inhuman wretch, incapable of pity, void and empty from any dram of decency."

"Again I think you misquoted," Light replied, his tone calm and it seemed a smile was still twitching at his mouth.

"It fit you better this way," L growled, before adding in a near shout, "How _dare_ you strip me naked!"

"You've already said there was a tracking device in them and I-"

"I have only just _told _you about it," L interrupted, his anger still evident.

"L," Light sighed, "In all seriousness, if you were in my position what would you have done? And do you really think I would have done anything other than take your clothes?"

L stilled, and he knew that truthfully he would have done the same thing, and that, _no,_ Light was not someone to abuse anyone like that. Light was not such a beast. With a sigh he fell back onto the bed, carefully ensuring that the duvet moved with him though. For a moment silence descended between the two of them.

"What did you do with my clothes?" L asked at last, his words ending in another sigh, an arm rising to cover his eyes. He couldn't cope with this, Light was just too… too… too much like him.

"I posted them," Light replied blandly, "I have sent them to a P.O box I have kept under an alias. It will take them a while to get there though, I'm afraid I wrote the address rather poorly."

"You posted my clothing," L said, repeating in astonishment what Light had told him, he couldn't quite believe what he had heard, "you _posted_ my clothing. Even I think that is excessively paranoid."

"It was the only option I had available," Light sighed, "I couldn't strip you in the museum; I definitely didn't want to walk out into the streets of London with a naked body in my arms. I couldn't leave them in the hire car, so I stripped you here and put it with the rest of the mail from the hotel this morning. I would apologise but I don't think you would believe me."

"I take it you didn't consider whether it was a tracking device that shows its entire route?"

"If it was in your clothing it was small, too small for such capabilities, posting it, or they, should have been enough to remove any tail I could have gained," Light replied.

"You are quite correct," L admitted, grimacing inside that Light was once again correct. He pulled the duvet closer as he shifted onto his side to look at Light's masked face, he decided that he could at least get 'one up' on Light in this way at least, "I should tell you that you don't need the mask."

"Oh?"

"Your real name is Light, not Tsuki," L said calmly, "you don't need the mask."

Light gave a small shrug and quickly pulled off the mask. L felt his stomach give an involuntary jolt as his assumption was proven correct, it _was_ Light. He swallowed nervously as Light smiled at him with all of his face finally on view, not just his mouth, while a hand sorted out his still impeccable hair.

"I knew you had almost certainly worked out who I was when I entered the museum and there were no guards," Light said, "but I didn't want to accidentally give it away if you hadn't worked it out."

L merely stared at Light, a small smile on his face adorning his face as he stared at the man he loved, it was odd to think of someone that way but it was true. Even though he had been stripped bare he still felt strangely comfortable in the man's presence, it was a dangerous feeling, but as usual with Light he just didn't care. With Light he never cared, it was as if he trusted Light even though he knew almost nothing about him. His gaze swept down to Light's lap, and to the black notebook there.

"What were you doing?" L asked.

"This." With that Light flipped open the notebook and showed L the page.

L gasped, and visibly flinched. On the page before him was an incredibly detailed picture of himself asleep, surrounded in a few other images of his sleeping face with various expressions; he suddenly didn't feel safe any more. Seeing images of himself never made L feel safe.

"Destroy them," L whispered, his voice toneless.

"No," Light replied, his tone forceful and he sounded somewhat annoyed.

"Light," L said, his tone panicked as he tried to explain, "There can't be any images of me. It's too dangerous. _Destroy them."_

"No," Light repeated, he sounded dejected, "These are not a danger to you, it's not as though I am going to label them 'L' or post them on the internet. These are just private drawings, why would I do such things to you. I have made how I feel perfectly clear, it's your paranoia that makes you think the worst of me. Besides I sketch everything I 'steal'."

"Light," L said, his voice completely matter fact, "you kidnapped me and have taken my clothes. I think my paranoia is not the only thing to make me think the worst of you; you are doing it quite well enough by yourself."

To his surprise Light gave a hearty sigh and raised a hand to rub at his eyes. He looked surprisingly tired.

"I give in," Light muttered, he sounded as tired as he suddenly looked, "I refuse to argue with you any more. I assumed you knew quite well, or at least suspected, exactly what I was going to do. I felt this was just a natural progression of the game we were playing. If you truly are this paranoid, something I had come to doubt when we were at the restaurant, then I can give you some clothes and you can go. I only went back to my 'hobby' as I thought this was going somewhere, however I was wrong. I'm sorry I keep bothering you."

"No!" L nearly whimpered, and he gripped the duvet tighter as if he suspected Light was about to dump him bodily out into the corridor. "I didn't mean… That's not what I meant."

With that said, L pulled the duvet up over his head, hiding himself from Light's view. He was nearly shaking from Light's words, he didn't want to leave Light now, he hadn't meant to let his paranoia and his scepticism to fuel his words once more, or to make them so intelligible; he was just so unused to people… He flinched as a hand landed gently on the duvet above his head, and slowly began to move back and forth, as though Light was trying to stroke his hair through the covers. L tried to work out why the gentle touch made him feel worse not better. Light said nothing and L couldn't work out whether that made him feel worse or better either. All L knew was that he didn't want Light to stop.

Light knelt by the bed, staring down at where he presumed L's face to be; worry suffusing his features as he continued to stroke at L's hair through the duvet. He hadn't meant to upset L, but he had pressed on arguing with L and then saying such brusque things. He knew L couldn't have had much social contact, and potentially none at all for the type of relationship Light so wanted to forge; yet Light couldn't resist pushing and pushing for it. No wonder L kept acting so scared every time any thing like this happened; this was outside his comfort zone and someone as clever as L would be seriously upset at not understanding what was going on, or appearing that weak around someone.

Light wondered what he could say to make L feel better, what he could say to prove how he felt and have L believe it?

"I'm sorry." L's muffled voice suddenly sounded from beneath the duvet, and Light's hand paused momentarily in its activity before resuming. Light felt a burst of surprise pass through him, he had not expected L to say that at all, in his opinion L had no reason to.

"I'm not used to situations like this Light," L continued, "it pains me to admit this, but I'm not good with things like this at all. I'm trying to stop my paranoia, but you have to meet me half way… _please_."

L held his breath as he felt the hand that had been stroking at his hair from above the duvet shift away, he wondered whether he had said the right thing or not he just had no idea, but then he felt it return, this time though it was underneath the duvet, actually touching him. He shuddered as he felt Light's hand stroke his cheek before shifting to run gently through his hair. Unconsciously he leant into the touch, it felt so good to have Light touching him, to have one of those smooth hands he found so absorbing running across his flesh and cording through his hair… he bit his lip as he held back a moan, grateful that the duvet hid his face from Light. He didn't want Light to see him looking so desperate for more, to see his doubtlessly wide-eyed expression and almost bleeding lip.

"It's I that needs to apologise," Light said then, and L's eyes widened further as he felt something heavy against his forehead, Light had obviously pressed his head to his, he felt as though a knife had been plunged into his heart as he heard Light's next words, "I'm sorry L. I keep trying to force us to become something more, and I'm not taking account of how you feel. It's egotistical of me, and unfair to you. I'm sorry."

L couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand it at all, Light shouldn't be apologising to him again, not now. With shaking hands he forced Light back, and pushed the duvet away from his face. He saw Light's despondent expression, but he didn't stop in his actions, he reached up and pulled Light back down towards him not stopping until their lips met. If he hadn't already been horizontal he knew he would have been as soon as Light's lips met his. It only took a second and Light was responding to him, pressing his lips firmly against his, the hand returning to intertwine into his hair as he pulled L close.

The kiss was wonderful, but even that word wouldn't, _couldn't_, express how L felt. Light's lips were warm and soft against his, the hand in his hair a solid comfort against the heat of the kiss. L could feel the blood rushing through his veins so hard that it pounded in his neck and he was sure Light could feel it in his lips. He let out an involuntary moan, his lips parting as his pleasure overcame him, but he could not close them again; for Light had seized the opportunity for all it was worth. Light's tongue pressed into his mouth, almost forcing its way past his barely parted lips and ran along the front of L's own tongue.

L's throat felt tight, and a shudder run through his body in a tight hot wave that flared through every nerve and cell in his body, as Light's tongue plundered his unresisting mouth; moving in and out in a rhythm that felt far too erotic to L. He tried to fight back, but his tongue felt weak and unresponsive, the shaking that assaulted his body affecting even there; he gave another moan as Light responded to his own attempts by caressing his tongue with his own before enticing his tongue back into Light's own hot mouth. L whimpered as Light sucked gently at his captured tongue, and nipped ever so slightly at it with his teeth. Every time L tried to reclaim his tongue and let it return to the relative safety of his own mouth Light captured it and forced L to submit to the assault Light was raining on him. It was too much, far too much; so much so that he forgot to breathe, forgot to _think_.

Light controlled every stage of the kiss and he felt a burst of arousal flow through him at just how easily L submitted and at just how responsive L was. It was intoxicating to have such an emphatic reaction to just a kiss, to have such a physical demonstration of how much L truly cared for him meant more than anything. He could feel the tremble in L's body and in the muscle he held captive within his mouth, an organ he was attempting to memorise in every intimate detail. It spurred him on to greater heights and he let his hand begin a slow journey from head to chest, fingers massaging and caressing L's skin as he moved. He found his target and he ran his hand over the smooth skin of L's chest, while his tongue ran across L's in sweeping motions so similar to the movement of his hand.

Light pulled back hurriedly as shaking hands tried to push him away, immediately he began to worry that he had gone too far, but as he took in L's face he doubted it. L looked flush and his breathing came in ragged pants as he looked up at Light with hazy, lust filled eyes.

"H-how did you manage to breathe through all that?" L gasped, managing to smile at Light with twitching and slightly bruised lips, even while he attempted to regain his breath. Light smiled back at L and couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"Would another demonstration help you find the answer to that?" Light murmured, surprising even himself with his words, but he didn't regret them. He wanted to kiss L again, to explore deep into L's mouth and know that the man before him wanted him to, wanted him to kiss him. His smile broadened as L stared up at him, obviously unable to answer, his black eyes wide and unblinking. Light waited for L to answer, not moving from his position at all, he smiled down at L as the detective managed to nod his head ever so slightly.

Light gave L the further demonstration, leaning down to capture L's mouth with his own once more, making the kiss more insistent and demanding more than before. He forced L to respond to him, and enticed the detective to try to fight with him, attempting to teach L just what he was doing. L was a quick study and Light let out a small sigh of satisfaction as L's tongue intertwined with his and played along his bottom lip.

L shuddered as he attempted to follow Light's lead and a fresh surge of pleasure passed through him as he managed to attain a sound of pleasure from the man above him. It wasn't just him receiving pleasure and that thought made his own pleasure more. His mind was fogged from his activities and the beginnings of fresh oxygen deprivation, through all the attention he had once more forgotten to try and breathe. When Light again pulled away L was gasping, and just as red faced as before.

"Seeing you like this makes me wish I had brought watercolours with me," Light commented, his fingers once more running through L's hair.

"I dread the answer," L replied, but his words held no venom and he was unable to remove the smile from his face, or any of the softness to his gaze.

"You do?" Light said, he seemed shocked, "It's only because I want to see you like this everyday. You look beautiful."

L flushed harder at the words and pulled the duvet over his head once more, the sound of Light's sudden laughter filling the room.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

A/N; I hope you enjoy!

Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 12

Light gave a small chuckle as L hid under the duvet again.

"I'm not sure I kidnapped the right person with that sort of behaviour," Light managed to say at last, "this isn't behaviour I would expect from you."

The duvet shifted back again and L was staring up at him, he looked thoughtful.

"We are both doing things people would not expect," L replied, "I can only suggest that we feel safe with each other."

"You feel safe around me?" Light laughed, "You are naked in my bed, _and_ I have kidnapped you. I could do anything I want to you…"

Light came to a stuttering halt in what he was saying as L actually began _laughing_. It was a small sound but the almost evil grin that appeared on L's face made up for the lack of volume. Light gave L a quizzical look, this wasn't the reaction he was suspecting.

"Light expects me to believe that, or consider it in anyway threatening when you yourself have professed to not being that sort of person," L laughed, "you have stated many times that a person's personal views and feelings are sacrosanct. You won't force me."

"It appears you know me better than I thought," Light murmured, giving L a small smile.

"I'm a detective, even if I haven't used my full powers against you, I assure you I am good at my job," L said, his grin still in place.

"I've heard rumours that there is this detective called L, not sure if he does much though," Light added, laughing.

"My cases are confidential," L replied blandly, "I wont reveal them to anyone, not even _you."_

"I wasn't asking you to," Light sighed, his humour vanishing, "you really are paranoid."

"I didn't mean for my comment to spoil the mood so quickly," L murmured, turning to bury his face slightly in the pillow, "I didn't-"

Whatever else L didn't mean was lost as a great rumbling sound came from beneath the covers.

"How embarrassing," L muttered, and to Light's surprise the detective blushed a little.

Light thought it wise to say nothing of the incident and instead just reached towards the nightstand and plucked the room service menu from its stand. With only the briefest of smiles he handed it to L.

"Order what you like," Light said, rising to his feet, "I have a drawing to finish anyway."

"But-" L began, but he went quiet. Light's smile broadened then, it seemed L was indeed a quick learner; L had known that whichever part of Light's words he had disagreed with Light would not have backed down on.

For a moment they sat in comfortable silence, Light adding the finishing touches to the drawing he knew he would never, couldn't, destroy, while L silently perused all this hotel had to offer in way off food. If L had expected cake he was severely disappointed and he lay there for many moments staring blankly at the page wondering whether he dared try anything else on offer. He gave a small gasp of surprise as the menu was plucked from his hands and subjected to Light's scrutiny.

"Ah I see the problem," Light muttered, "No cake, nothing sweet of any kind for that matter. I'll be right back."

With that the menu was dropped back to the bedside table and to L's surprise Light began pulling on a coat before pushing his feet into impeccably polished shoes.

"What are you doing?" L asked, sitting up in the bed once more to watch Light's hurried activities better. He knew quite well what Light was doing, but still he wanted to know that what he was seeing was the truth. He just didn't quite believe anyone would do this.

"Going to get you cake," Light replied, "Why? Planning to run off when I do?"

"Not if you are getting me cake no," L said.

At L's words Light paused in his preparations, his hand stilling as it rested on his wallet and he looked at L thoughtfully.

"Why cake? What I mean is, why do you only want to eat cake?" Light asked.

"The answer to that is fairly simple really," L replied, "It is biological, I have a far greater sensitivity to bitter flavours than most. To me most things taste bitter, so I have to eat more sugary foods. Plus… well…" Light frowned as L paused and looked down and fumbled with the duvet, "I suppose it's because after dealing with case after case showing me the dark side of the human race and all that evil, I need some way to remove the bitter taste it leaves in my mouth."

Light smiled, shaking his head slightly at L's words, he had never realised such innocence existed within the detective still, or such a kind heart. It was an apparently childish reaction, but it made the greatest of logical sense. It was L's fallback and his mainstay. Light realised that it only made him love the detective more, this man had every temptation at his disposal and knew the world's greatest evil, yet here he was still this untouched, still this innocent; and perhaps using the safest method of tension release Light had ever heard of.

L felt mortally embarrassed once more as his words met silence, he wondered why he had told Light that; he hadn't even told Wammy. He- L's thoughts were interrupted as a hand landed on his head and actually ruffled his hair.

"That's demeaning," L muttered, and he looked up as he heard Light sigh.

"I didn't mean it that way, but perhaps this will convey things better," Light said softly, and a moment later his lips were on L's, his hand shifting from the top of L's head to his neck to pull the detective deeper into the kiss. L was grateful for the hand holding him in place, the feel of Light's lips upon his own once more was just like the first, _astounding_. He opened his mouth without question as Light's tongue pressed against his lips, it's entry into his mouth was slow but insistent; reaching in to caress his tongue. L responded fervently demonstrating just how quickly he was learning from Light, his tongue intertwining and fighting with Light's, The feel of Light's tongue once more in his mouth, Light's hand on his body caressing his neck and Light's lips on his; L moaned into the kiss and felt a shudder run through him. As if this was what Light had been waiting for he pulled back, but his hand still supported L's neck as though he suspected the detective was about to fall back once more. L too thought that a possibility for the kiss had left him boneless and with the vague problem of just how he had ever lived without this before.

"I hope you didn't see that as demeaning," Light murmured, and L felt a burst of triumph that Light sounded slightly out of breath himself this time. To know that these wondrous kisses were effecting Light just as much as they were effecting him made him feel better, and far more comfortable in just how easily Light could begin taking him apart.

"No, I don't think that can be classed as demeaning," L managed to say, his voice almost his normal monotone, but his eyes still shone with the way the kiss had effected him he knew.

"Good," Light laughed, "Now don't runaway while I'm gone."

With that Light was gone from the room leaving a rather stunned and much dishevelled L behind him, staring at his retreating form with wide, black eyes.

"But you didn't even ask what sort of cake I would like," L said at last, his legs finally allowing him to attain his usual seating position. He sat there for a brief moment his gaze absently roaming around what he could see of the room, his rampant curiosity beginning to rise; he had been left alone with Light's stuff after all. Then he remembered Wammy, and his search gained focus; he needed a phone.

He found he didn't have to leave the bed, the room phone placed on the other bedside table to the scattering of room paperwork. He dragged the phone onto the bed and stared at it for a moment, an inner debate raging as to whether the phone line would be safe enough. The risk of an angry Wammy though was worse in his mind L realised and he picked up the receiver between forefinger and thumb, the other hand reaching to dial the number. His thumb rose to his lip as he waited for Wammy to answer, he had no idea how Wammy was going to react and that worried him greatly.

"Hello. Who is this?"

L flinched as he heard the sharp tone to Wammy's voice, the man was definitely not pleased.

"Hello Watari," L said softly, and he flinched again as Wammy actually swore. He had never heard the old man swear before.

"Do you realise that everyone has been panicking over you?" Wammy said harshly, "We found your clothes in a postal van. You do _not_ want to know what Roger had to say about that. So where _are _you? What has he done to you? If he has hurt you –"

"Watari!" L said, his voice forceful, "I'm _fine_. Tsuki 'stole' me instead of an actual object from the museum. I knew what he was going to do," L mentally winced at that, he _hadn't_ known and that ignorance had hurt his pride, "He hasn't hurt me, he would never do that. He was just playing another game as I told you we would. Everything is fine Watari."

"But where _are_ you?" Wammy asked, he still sounded a little panicked.

"I'm not going to tell you," L replied, mentally adding to himself that he still didn't know that, "That would be betraying Tsuki. This is between the two of us and you have no right to intrude on this."

There was silence from Wammy at that and L wondered whether he had angered his guardian or not.

"You're right," Wammy said at last, and L couldn't tell from his voice what Wammy was feeling, "When will you be returning?"

"This evening, I am quite certain I will be returned to the museum late tonight. I am ignorant as to the time though."

"Understood," Wammy replied, "I hope everything goes well for you."

With that Wammy hung up on him. An astounded L returned the phone to it's cradle and he sighed; it seemed every time he moved closer he shifted further from Wammy. He hoped he wouldn't have to chose between them, he knew he couldn't do it. Wammy was his only family, true there were the kids at Wammy's house but… but despite how close he felt to some of them they were as nothing compared to his guardian. Yet Light was the only person who had ever provided him with such congenial company, the only person who seemed to match his intelligence and he loved him. L refused to make this choice.

L's gaze drifted back to Light's belongings he could see scattered around the room. There was no way he decided that he could possibly sit here and not investigate, he would be going against his calling as a detective to not look at them. First though he wanted some form of clothing, no matter how empty the room seemed to be he didn't want to wander around naked. His eyes alighted on the dressing gown carelessly draped over the back of one of the chairs in the large room and he smiled, that would do. He did not want to borrow clothing from a man so obviously pernickety in how he dressed.

He slipped from the bed and hurriedly pulled on the dressing gown, he felt better for just being clothed. He supposed it was just another one of his shields against the world, and despite Light's obvious views to the contrary he just didn't like the way his body looked at times. He could exercise all he want and he still looked this pale and 'spindly'. He glanced in the room's mirror as he did so and frowned, there was also almost nothing that could be done to save his hair either; it followed rules of its own. With a sigh he turned to begin his 'investigations' into Light's property; it was a perfectly good way to get to know Light better he reasoned; just as long as he didn't get caught.

L found that Light had very few personal possessions, indeed besides a small photo frame containing an image of what could only have been Light's family there was nothing here to show him who Light was. Everything was chosen to strictly suit its purpose and to be the most efficient for travelling, it was quite an austere lifestyle and it reminded L a lot of his own. He too travelled with almost no belongings, the only difference between himself and Light being that quite often L found he also required no furniture. Considering how the bed felt though L was wiling to rethink that part.

He came at last to the final item he had left to peruse. Light's sketchbook. Ensconcing himself back on the bed he forced himself to hold the book 'normally' so as to avoid any damage to it, this was Light's after all. What he found in its pages shocked him deeply, and his hands shook as he turned from page to page.

The drawings were all of him.

Light had drawn him as he had seen him each time they had met, from the first meeting in the dark, to the incident with the hands to the midnight tea party L had held. Everything was drawn out and detailed through picture after picture. Sometimes Light too would be in the pictures but the focus was always on L himself, and he found himself biting at his lip as he noticed the fine detail in some of the drawings; even the stitching could be seen. To have someone have observed him so deeply, to capture every little thing…

…

Light smiled as he entered the lift, his arms laden with his hurriedly bought supplies. He couldn't quite believe L had been so willing to do this, after L's so hurried rejection all those weeks ago Light had assumed L would never want him. Of course he still had problems, he had no idea what to do for the rest of the day he had with L for a start; there was no way he was going to rush L into things, but he had a sneaking suspicion that L would be reluctant to go out around large crowds of people. His appearance at the British Museum had to be the exception not the rule.

He managed to work the door even with all he carried and his smile broadened as he prepared to enter L's company once more. His smile fell as he saw L ensconced on the bed flipping through his sketchbook with a very intent expression on his face.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

A/N; I think many of you may like this update… If you spotted the change in the description you will know why.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 13

For a moment L and Light continued to look at each other, both with almost equal looks of guilt visible on their faces. Frozen in tableau it was uncertain whether either of them would get the ability to speak back. The soft click of the heavy door falling back into position stirred them into action.

"I'm sorry."

They stared at each other for another long moment, both shocked that the other had apologised to them. Neither had expected it.

"Why did you apologise?" L asked, his voice low as his gaze dropped back to the sketch book before him. It wasn't as though Light had drawn anything other than what had occurred.

"Because I realise how utterly obsessive, or stalker-like that makes me look," Light replied staring down at the floor, he sounded annoyed, and L realised that Light was annoyed at himself, "I don't know what possessed me to do it; I only started drawing them over the past month… I had only meant to draw the one… Of course I know apologies mean nothing after the fact-"

L looked back up at Light incredulous at the rush of words and the worry, and almost _self hate_, behind them. It showed him well how unlike Light this sort of behaviour was, L had understood that almost instantly when he was looking through the pictures… once he had got passed his innate paranoia, because L knew well that Light considered people's personal feelings precious, there could be no 'stalker tendency' to the action. Light had merely wanted a way to remember him. L sighed inwardly as Light continued on apologising; he could understand why he was trying to form a relationship with potentially the most paranoid person in Britain. L rose from the bed and padded over to Light, he didn't like seeing him like this; it was time to put a stop to it.

"-but honestly I thought I would never see you again and I wanted to have something to remember you by," Light sighed, "I know that you don-"

Light's words were cut short as L appeared before him and kissed him softly on the cheek, his lips warm and soft against his skin.

"Light," L said softly, pulling away just enough to talk his words ghosting over Light's skin, his dark eyes staring into Light's shocked ones, "If I had thought those things about it, I wouldn't still be here. You could never be those things. I'm the one who should apologise. I should never have looked in your sketchbook in the first place, despite my rampant curiosity, I invaded your privacy."

L shivered as a hand suddenly caressed his cheek and he smiled up at Light, unable to keep the happiness from shining in his eyes. He didn't mind that Light had drawn him, not in the least, he had at first but he was now only surprised that this man before him found him interesting enough to draw. On impulse he leant up and kissed Light on the lips, smiling at the happy surprise that glimmered in Light's so captivating eyes. They always seemed to show everything Light was feeling around him, he felt special for being the reason such beautiful expressions kept passing across the face before him.

"You really don't mind?" Light said softly, it was as if he had already decided that L's apology meant nothing and was not necessary.

"I have never lied to you," L replied. He gasped as Light kissed him once more, his tongue entering his mouth as Light's arms moved to hold him close. L's own arms rose in turn to tightly grip onto the back of Light's shirt, he felt as though he was going to fall and he could only hope Light's arms around him and his own would keep him up once his legs failed. He groaned into the kiss and sagged into Light as Light continued to kiss him. The kiss was slow and soft, and so tender in feeling that even if L had been able to breathe he would have had his breath taken away at the emotions caused from Light's attentions to him.

"Light," L moaned into the kiss, his cry muffled as it was almost swallowed up by Light and spurred Light on to assault his mouth further. He pressed in closer to the man he found he so adored, needing to be close to him, needing more than he could possibly say, he groaned again as he brushed against Light's own growing need, and felt how much Light wanted him in return. He was very startled as Light actually pushed him away, his hands gripping L's shoulders tightly and preventing him from moving back.

"If we continue on like this I'm going to lose what remains of my control," Light murmured, his arms keeping L away from him bodily even while he moved his head so he could lay gentle kisses on L's neck, "I don't want to force you into anything."

Out of sight of Light L smiled, he wondered if deep down Light realised that by saying that it just made it easier for L to continue on. Knowing Light worried about him, even when his emotions were telling him to continue made L feel all too safe.

"Light, do you think you would be able to force me into anything?" L whispered, and in a burst of, what was to him, bravery, brought his hands up to tangle in Light's hair forcing Light to look up at him before kissing him once more. All his courage failed him though as he felt Light begin to back him up towards the bed, his arms holding L firmly to him. It didn't make L feel any better to know that he was becoming aroused by Light's presence and warmth so close to him, and Light's own arousal was evident as it pressed into his body. He twitched ever so slightly in Light's arms and tried to push Light back.

"You see," Light murmured, his voice warm against L's lips as he broke the kiss just enough to talk, "you don't want this, not really."

L sagged against Light, but he didn't release his hold; kept Light close to him. He didn't know how to say it but he knew nerves had nothing to do with desire, his nerves stemmed from always being the best at everything but now having to realise he would definitely not be here. He didn't know the first thing about this situation, practically speaking, and he didn't want to admit to it. He knew it had to be one of the stupidest thoughts he had ever had, Light had to know he had never done this before, his reaction to the kisses should have shown that, but the thought was there nonetheless. He felt Light try to pull away again and L couldn't stand it, Light thought he was being kind by moving away, thought he was giving L the space he required, but he was just making it harder for L. For L wanted him to stay close, wanted _him._

"Don't," L whispered, "I'm not nervous because I don't want to…"

L trailed off, he definitely didn't want to add more clarification, as it was it was the most mortifying thing he had ever said. He gasped as one of Light's hands shifted to grip his chin and tilt his face up towards Light's. He nearly shivered in the intensity of the gaze Light had him under; he wondered what Light was looking for. Whatever it was Light seemed to be satisfied and he smiled down at L, his gaze softening once more, and his fingers caressing the flesh of L's cheek.

"What a silly thing to worry about," Light said, still smiling, "Don't you think I already know that? Do you think I even care?"

L frowned at Light, his annoyance at seemingly being belittled again by him shining in his eyes. But Light continued on, and his annoyance faded.

"What I mean is; I love you L. Just being here with you is amazing for me, to have anything more… why would I care about how much experience you have? It's you and me, and the here and now, that counts," Light explained, and suddenly his gaze became slightly predatory, "Besides it means I get to spoil you for anyone else."

At this Light pushed L back onto the already dishevelled bed; he followed him down and landed above his now captured partner. He gazed down at L with an almost smouldering expression, his body poised above L's giving him no room to escape.

"Spoil me Light?" L commented, and he managed to smile back, "you seem to be under the mistaken belief that there is, or will be, someone else… and potentially overestimating your abilities."

Light sagged at L's words and his head fell to press against L's chest.

"I can't win."

L gave a small chuckle at the muffled comment from Light, and he raised a hand to run it through Light's smooth and knot free hair; for a moment he was jealous of Light for having such well behaved hair, it was so soft beneath his hand and he wanted to stroke it again and again.

"I've already said you can't frighten me with such comments," L said softly, feeling strangely more at ease than he had all morning, despite having Light's body almost completely covering his, "I know you don't mean them, or if you do, you don't mean them in a way that would be detrimental to me."

It seemed though that the slight pause in proceedings had given Light time to plan out his next move. Giving Light time to think in such a position, in retrospect, might not have been the best of ideas.

"Perhaps I should prove you wrong then," Light murmured, his head rising so he could stare at L momentarily, glinting with something L didn't dare identify.

L had barely had time to register Light's words before Light shifted and his dressing gown was pulled open, exposing his chest. Then he registered all too much as Light's mouth engulfed a nipple, taking it completely into the warm confines of his mouth, his tongue flicking lazily at the rapidly hardening nub. He twirled and played with it with his tongue, as if learning its every detail in those teasing little flicks and moist caresses. L groaned and felt his breathing quicken as Light touched him in ways that no-one, not even L had ever touched himself. L gasped again as his other nipple seemed to almost ache with the need to be touched in the same way, yearned with the need to be taken into the hot confines of Light's mouth to be teased and tasted.

L knew it did not bode well for the future that already his hands gripped uselessly at the sheets and refused to obey his commands. He whimpered softly, as Light's hand rose and caressed the skin just beneath the nipple that had yet to be touched, fingers brushing just underneath it and shifted back and forth in a way that made L want to scream or cry at the conflict. He was in heaven with Light's mouth pleasuring him, and in hell with pleasure also being denied to him in the cruellest way imaginable. To have the promise of being touched so close was maddening.

Light smirked as he finally released the hard red nub from his mouth and stared up at the heady flush that tinged L's cheeks a dusty pink. His own pleasure increased as L's expression became one of absolute yearning, staring down at Light with an expression that screamed with need; a need Light had no intention of letting go unfulfilled. He leant down and slipped his tongue out to flick ever so quickly across the tip of the nipple he had been so cruelly avoiding, the startled cry of pleasure he received from L made him do it again. L's entire body jerked beneath him and Light laughed very softly, his warm breath tickling at L's skin and swirling round his nipple.

L barely heard Light's laughter, but any ire L might have felt because of Light's humour failed as that sinful mouth descended on his aching nipple and sucked at it. L groaned low and heady in the back of his throat, his whole body going limp at the feeling. He had never known his nipples were this sensitive, they had never reacted to anything else before not even the cold; but perhaps it was because it was Light, because someone else was doing this to him. He tried to move his hands once more, but they were just as unresponsive as before; he gave into the feeling and simply let Light continue on as he would. He bit at his lip to hold back a whimper as Light pulled back and the sensations vanished once more.

"Now," Light murmured, his eyes sparkling with desire and something L in his befuddled state could not identify, "do you think I could spoil you?"

"Yes," L breathed, barely realising he had spoken before Light's hands began pulling his dressing gown further away from his body. His chest heaved as he let Light continue, this was so outside his comfort zone that he felt his thoughts beginning to fray.

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" Light murmured, his face suddenly shifting to become level with L's.

"You really do surprise me," L murmured, his hands finally responding to his fraught commands and reaching up to caress Light's face and hold it in his hands, "I want this, but if you mean to keep attacking me like that I won't be able to do much in return… this time."

Light chuckled at L's uncharacteristically forthright words, and shifted his head so he could lay a kiss on one of L's hands.

"That is my aim," Light murmured suddenly, and his eyes locked with L's for a moment and conveyed all the love and passion that boiled just beneath the surface. L didn't know whether to be terrified or just overwhelmed with anxiousness at that look. But as Light kissed him again he knew that whatever happened it would be good. As Light's tongue delved deep into his mouth, and showed him just how quickly Light had mapped out and remembered the places that would give him most pleasure, L realised that good was perhaps the greatest understatement he had ever thought. Light had barely touched him and he felt like he was going to die from the sheer pleasure that swept through him, good had already been passed. L's eyes closed as his senses were overwhelmed and he tried desperately to fight back with the man above him, his own actions only seeming to fuel his own need.

Suddenly Light was gone from above him, his comforting weight gone and the cool air of the room assaulting L's exposed body. L gave a small noise of displeasure at the loss and his eyes snapped open wildly searching the room for Light. His cry at the loss of Light turned into a gurgle of surprised pleasure as he saw Light slowly and seductively removing his clothes; every movement Light made seemed to be graceful and accentuate the flow and tone of his body; his back towards L as he let his shirt pool to the floor. It dawned on L's still fogged mind that Light didn't even realise he was doing it, not consciously anyway. He shuddered as Light turned back to look at him and seemed momentarily startled to be under observation.

"Like what you see?" Light asked, and he laughed as L flushed deeply at the question.

"Stop laughing at me," L groaned, trying desperately to be angry, but he couldn't. He was lying with his dressing gown half off his form, his need for Light fully visible and straining between his legs, his face still flushed from Light's previous assault on his chest and lips. Any anger he felt was drowned in the pleasure that flowed through his veins and gathered in his cock.

"I'm not laughing _at_ you," Light murmured, leaning over the bed to kiss L's cheek, "I'm just so happy to have you here like this. I never expected this."

L didn't argue, he couldn't argue as Light's hand was moving in soothing circles across his chest and stomach moving so close, so very close to his straining erection. His desire to just be touched suddenly returned but instead of his nipples wanting to be teased and tormented by Light he wanted much, much more. Every cell and aspect of his being tried to call Light close to him.

Yet again though, he was disappointed as Light backed off. L couldn't hold back a whimper of displeasure. He wished he had enough strength in his body to rise and pull Light back towards him, but he didn't think he could move… The pleasure that thundered through his body was already making every muscle shiver; he couldn't even shift to cover himself and being so exposed was making his arousal all the worse; it was a treacherous circle. It wasn't helped by the sight of Light's naked body so close to him, the toned form so close he could almost reach out and touch him, if he just had the strength. His gaze swept down Light's body as Light searched hurriedly for something, L knew not what, in the shopping he had acquired. His gaze stilled though as his eyes finally rested on what he had been trying to avoid, trying to not stare at; L smiled absently as he realised Light's hair colour was indeed natural and continued in places much further down his body, framing a more than adequate erection that rose long and thick from amongst them. L licked at his lips absently, not even realising he had done so provocative a movement until the sudden moistness of them tingled in the air of the room. He gave a small gasp of realisation at just how much seeing Light like this was increasing his own pleasure. It annoyed and excited him and he covered his eyes with his hands, blocking the amazing view from his own vision.

Light rained kisses on L's mouth and down to his collar bone as if in apology for his absence as he settled atop L once more. He shook his head as this only made the hand over L's eyes tighten further and the smallest of strangled sobs emanate from the man beneath him.

"I promise I'm not going to disappear again," Light murmured, pulling away to rub L's collarbone and throat in calming motions, "I have all I need now."

Light smiled as L's curiosity finally had his hand move away from his eyes so he could look up at Light questioningly.

"What do you mean?" he had begun to feel his determination returning

"You are way too cognizant," Light murmured, and L had time to chuckle before Light ground their erections together, a hand reaching to pull L's left leg up and around him to keep the detective firmly in place.

L gave a sharp cry of pleasure his back arching slightly as the blessed friction overwhelmed him, the feel of his and Light's heated members colliding and sliding past each other filled his mind and he cried out again. His leg tightened around Light and pressed them closer together, he was vaguely aware of a quiet groan from Light but his mind had momentarily failed him. He so rarely let himself feel anything like this and to be receiving it now, from the one person he had ever let get close to him, had shattered his mind. With each fresh press of Light into him L felt more than heard a small cry of pleasure leave him, growing in pitch each time and filled with need.

Light bit his lip in as he took in the sight of L completely letting go beneath him; the small cries of pleasure that swept through him with almost the same feeling as L's body touching his. It was delightful, and L had never looked so beautiful as he did then. Light ground their erections together again as his hand swept down L's left leg to caress his hip before shifting lower to squeeze and massage the flesh of L's ass. He received the sigh of pleasure he had wanted and he smiled, managing to capture L's gaze as he opened his now bleary eyes once more. His smile broadened as L managed to smile back. Then he leant down and began to kiss and worry at L's neck, feeling his anticipation building at what he was about to do next.

L barely registered through the haze of pleasure that Light was moving, tender kisses leaving a hot, tingling trail down his skin from his neck and onto his chest, their touch just as soft and gentle as Light's hand caressing his hip and cupping his ass. He gave a small sigh of pleasure and relaxed into the bed, he had never thought anyone could be this relaxed and yet this aroused at the same time. He watched Light's gradual descent down his chest and he gasped as he realised where Light was heading, he felt a stab of tension pass through him and his pulse thudded in his throat as his breath hitched. There was no way he realised that he could _not_ want this.

"Oh L," Light whispered suddenly, and L felt a small shiver pass through him at the raw emotions that filled Light's voice, "you are so beautiful like this."

"Like what Lig-AH," L began but he could not continue on, for Light had engulfed the head of his erection in the warm cavern of his mouth that L had come to know in so many other ways. L could not hold back his startled cry or force his body to not writhe off the bed. He cried out again as Light twirled and flicked his tongue around the head of his erection in the same manner as his nipples had been assaulted. The memory made his nipples tingle and ache in time with Light's actions on his cock; they yearned to be touched again. L realised he was once more caught between absolute pleasure and absolute torment.

* * *

A/N;

…

…

…

You all hate me now I know… I have ended on the worst cliff hanger I have ever done… but rest assured I always update regularly...

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

A/N; Well, I am frankly horrified at how long it has taken me to update this. My beta and Dotti55 have had to cope with my quite long rants about how this has been going. There have been about eight or nine different versions of this, and even this version has taken over two weeks to write, which for me is an age. I suspect some of the problems have been caused by Constant Temptation which is reaching the final stages and is therefore taking up much of my time, but that is no excuse as I did promise you an update.

I can only hope you can forgive me for the lateness in the update, and that you enjoy this version.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 14

"Oh L," Light whispered suddenly, and L felt a small shiver pass through him at the raw emotions that filled Light's voice, "you are so beautiful like this."

"Like what Lig-AH," L began but he could not continue on, for Light had engulfed the head of his erection in the warm cavern of his mouth that L had come to know in so many other ways. L could not hold back his startled cry or force his body to not writhe off the bed. He cried out again as Light twirled and flicked his tongue around the head of his erection in the same manner as his nipples had been assaulted. The memory made his nipples tingle and ache in time with Light's actions on his cock; they yearned to be touched again. L realised he was once more caught between absolute pleasure and absolute torment.

He wanted, to the point of almost screaming to the heavens, for Light's mouth to be on his nipples once more… but the feel of said mouth around the very tip of his erection was the most sublime thing he had ever felt. Light's tongue moved in swirling motions around the head of his erection, before pointing to dip underneath his foreskin. L couldn't stop himself from twitching as sparks of pleasure assaulted him every time Light did that with his tongue, or hold back the satisfied sigh when Light pulled back only to run the flat of his most wicked muscle across the head.

L forced his arms to work, and pushed himself up enough to watch Light at work between his legs. Speech failed him as he saw the totally occupied and happy expression on Light's face, his eyes closed as he worked at L; he didn't seem to mind that his mouth was stretched around L's cock at all. L doubled over and his hands shifted to fist in Light's hair as Light suddenly took L's entire length into his mouth and _sucked_. L cried out, his voice a pathetic strangled moan as the pleasure of the overwhelming sensation flooded through him. His cock was held tight, so tight, in Light's mouth, in that hot, wet cavern and pressed against the back of Light's throat. He had to be choking Light and Light was letting him, Light had done this to himself. Light gave another hard suck and L collapsed back onto the bed, he felt completely boneless and his breathing came in ragged pants as his pleasure washed through his mind. He had to be close to climaxing, and at the thought of his climax spilling into Light's mouth and being drunk down shook L's mind to the very core.

"Light," L groaned, and he glanced down at Light once more to see Light was looking up at him with that predatory expression once more. He gave a shuddering cry and his fingers dug into the sheets as he came. He arched up off the bed towards Light, and barely noticed the hands that pushed him back down as his thoughts disconnected and pleasure flashed through his nerve endings. All his breath left him and he lay there on the bed in sated ecstasy as he felt Light continue to lick and suck at his length that was still semi-hard inside Light's mouth. It was as though Light had taken all of L's climax and still wanted to taste more of him. Soon though Light let him slip from his mouth and shifted to lay gentle kisses on L's stomach and up to his chest.

"It seems I have managed to spoil you with just that," Light murmured as his face finally became level with L's once more, and he stroked one of L's cheeks gently with one hand. If L blushed it wasn't noticeable in the hot flush already adorning his face, and to Light's surprise he merely laughed slightly and pulled Light down for a kiss. Light kept his gaze fixed on L's face as he opened his mouth and let L's tongue enter his mouth and explore its depths; so he saw the exact moment that it dawned on L's foggy mind that the taste in Light's mouth was his own release. Light kept his mouth locked on L's though and didn't let him escape, enticed L to explore further before darting his own tongue into L's mouth and forcing a moan from L as he let his still very prominent erection press into L's leg.

"I'm going to take you now L," Light whispered, pulling back just enough to talk letting his warm breath wash over L's skin. He smiled as L swallowed in nervousness, but still looked up at Light with more excitement than fear.

"Please stop saying things like that," L whispered suddenly, a hand rising to cover his eyes.

"No," Light laughed, "Now turn over and make yourself comfortable."

L turned over, vaguely wondering how he was meant to get comfortable knowing what was about to happen and with a gradually reappearing erection. Almost as soon as he was settled on his front, hips raised slightly by the pillow Light placed there, Light was back over him, hands caressing L's back and small kisses raining down on his skin. L shuddered beneath light's ministrations once more and sighed in pleasure. He was glad Light had told him he wasn't to reciprocate as L wasn't sure he could find any way to do so, the pleasure he was receiving tonight was just too great. With the promise that dripped from Light's words it could only mean there was even more to come.

L could feel his heart begin to beat wildly as Light's hands reached his ass and began to knead and caress him there. He was glad he could bury his face into the pillows to hide his embarrassed expression, even while his aching erection pressed painfully into the bed as well. Then his tension returned in a rush as one of Light's fingers, heavily moistened with what L could only presume to be lubricant, pressed between his ass cheeks and entered him.

It was something L had experienced at the hands of doctors, but he had never thought it could ever be considered remotely pleasurable. With Light posed above him L found he suddenly understood quite well just where that pleasure could be. His breathing quickened as the finger began to slide back and forth inside him, pressing up against him in way nothing ever really should. His breath all left him in a rush though as Light forced another finger inside him, the sudden slight twinge of pain followed by a sudden peak in pleasure as Light found _something_... it was all too much for L and he found himself pushing back onto Light's fingers.

"Light," L gasped, as he felt those two digits slide deeper inside him, stretching him further. He had always assumed until he met Light that he would never be on the receiving end, but now all L wanted was to be filled more, to feel more of Light shifting back and forth inside him. He didn't even think of what it would have been like to be the one doing this to Light... "More, _please_."

Light smirked at L's shaky plea and he scissored his fingers apart inside L and forced in a third up to the first knuckle. The choked cry he received from L made him push him shift his fingers in and out of L with more force. His gaze shifting from L's flush face and the point where his fingers disappeared inside L. He couldn't decide which sight he considered more delightful, he had never thought he would have L beneath him like this after all that had happened.

"_Awful_," L groaned, and Light froze in place

"What?" he whispered, fearing that he had somehow cause L pain, but he couldn't work out just where he would have done so. His fingers paused in their movements, only the tips of them inside the tense man beneath him. To his sudden surprise L forced himself up onto his hands and knees and pressed back onto Light's fingers with the most satisfied groan Light had heard from him all evening. Light realised just what was wrong, L needed more than his fingers, Light wanted _him._

"All you had to do was ask," Light laughed, and he laughed harder as L looked back over his shoulder to glare at him, "This is your first time L, I didn't want to rush things."

"Consider yourself asked," L growled, and he gave a small cry as Light withdrew his fingers. He couldn't resist looking behind him and watching with rapt attention as Light hurriedly prepared himself, biting at his lip as he rolled a condom down his length then reached for the lube. L felt the heat from his groin spreading upwards to heat the back of his neck, his nervousness returning as he saw Light's actions.

"A condom?"

"Oh, I'm clean," Light murmured, his voice slightly breathy as his hand moved over his erection. In that moment L suddenly wanted to reach for him and help, but he resisted, "I just thought you would feel safer this way. You don't just have to take my word for it."

Any reply L was going to make was forgotten as Light suddenly shifted back towards him. L buried his face in the pillow before him as he felt Light's length rubbing against his entrance, he could feel his own erection throbbing almost painfully beneath him; renewed from Light's fingers. He tried to make himself relax, he knew he had to; but to have Light so close to him and to know what was coming...

L cried out, his voice almost echoing in the room as Light pushed into him. Light gave a small moan of his own as his length was sheathed inside L. He pressed inwards, L's small cries and choked whimpers adding to his pleasure as he seated himself completely inside L's tight hot heat. To be inside L was like magic for him, and perhaps one of the most perfect experiences of his life. He lay poised above L, forcing himself to merely keep still and appreciate the feeling of finally being inside L and not move; waiting for L to adjust, for any pain that L had to fade. Light couldn't just do nothing though. He bent down to worry at L's neck to mark L as his own, his hands sliding down L's arms to entwine his fingers with L and keep him in place.

L jerked as Light's mouth connected with his neck, sucking and nipping at his flesh and adding to the pleasure he already felt from having Light enter him. True there was pain, but to have Light filling him, and pressed so close to him was overwhelming L's mind. Yet still something was missing.

"_Please,_" L groaned. Asking for what he wasn't quite sure, but as Light drew out from him and thrust inwards once more L knew he had been asking for this. He had been asking for Light to move within him just as his fingers had, only this was even more pleasurable. His hands twitched beneath Light, and he tried to match Light's movements with his own despite being hindered by Light's body pressed against his.

Light angled his thrusts, searching desperately for the spot within L that would get the reaction Light so wanted to see, he wanted to see L completely unwound beneath him and only able to focus on the pleasure he was receiving. Light knew he would have to find it soon though, all Light's tension had been fed into this moment and he could feel his own arousal building to intolerable levels. He would not be able to retain his control for long.

"Ah!" L cried, and his body bucked beneath light, pressing up into Light and trying to bury him deeper inside him. Light had obviously found what he was looking for. L's attempts to keep up with him increased as Light began to pound into L with even harder force, driving his erection against L's prostate and blurring L's vision with every hit. Both were crying out in pleasure, their skin glistening with sweat as their pleasure built.

Then L whimpered as Light shifted away, his body vanishing from above L's and his erection leaving him.

"Why?" L asked, looking back over his shoulder at Light, a look almost of betrayal appearing in his eyes. His gaze fell on Light, who was now kneeling on the bed panting heavily, staring down at L. Light didn't answer though, just reached for L and pulled him back towards him and into his arms so L's back was flush with his chest, and his cock pressed against L's entrance once more.

"I wanted to be closer to you," Light murmured, and his arms tightened around L and pushed him down onto him. L's head fell back to rest on Light shoulder as Light filled him once more.

"Now all _you_ had to do was ask," L commented, his voice raspy as he and Light continued to move together. One of L's hands rose to clasp one of Light's that held him close.

Light laughed at L's words and bent his head to kiss L softly on the lips as one of his hands wandered to grasp L's erection firmly and pump it in time with his shallow thrusts into L. He swallowed L's startled cry into his own mouth and continued driving his lover towards the edge for the second time that day.

L found he was in heaven once more his arousal grown to the extent of being almost painful, he knew he had to be close to climaxing. If he wasn't he thought he would die. Light's tongue suddenly began plundering L's mouth in time with his thrusts into L and his hand around L's cock and L was forced over the edge, white hot pleasure exploding through his mind and stopping his thoughts as he came. He heard Light groan into the kiss as his ass muscles tightened around Light's erection inside him, drawing him deeper inside him and enticing Light to join him over the edge. It worked, and L felt Light tense, his arms drawing L closer to him as he came. The kiss breaking so both could draw in much needed oxygen as every cell cried out in pleasure.

Silence descended between them, and they stayed in position on the bed. Neither was willing to move or speak, just wanting to stay in the comfort of each other's closeness while the afterglow remained. Occasionally L and Light exchanged slow kisses, hands drifting through each other's hair to draw them closer, there was no re-emergence of their arousal just a reaffirmation that what they felt for the other was real.

L was the first to move, managing to clamber out of Light's lap and collapse onto the bed on his back. Silently Light began tidying himself up, a hand reaching lazily to the side of the bed for tissues. Light felt L's eyes on him as he slipped from the bed and padded over towards the bin, he wondered vaguely what the cleaners would think of finding the assortment of things he had just put in there. He turned and made his way back to the bed, and saw that L was still on his back and this time a vague smile had appeared on his face.

"What is it?" Light asked worriedly. He felt that smile did not bode well for him.

"Nothing Light," L said, smiling further, "I'm just wondering if this is when I get to have cake."

"I can't believe you," Light sighed, and he leant down to place a soft and chaste kiss on L's lips to stop L from laughing.

* * *

A/N; So what did you think?

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

A/N; For those of you who may be interested I posted a story for L's birthday yesterday called **The demon in the Mirror_. _**It is even more AU than this one.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 15

L sat on the bed, propped up on a mound of pillows, as he ate through a rather generous slice of cake Light had handed him. He watched Light as he ate, wondering how his newly acquired lover could sit there and calmly type at his computer after all they had done, a pair of trousers carelessly pulled on and barely supported at his hips. As L took another bite L knew he too was doing a similar thing in eating his cake. He supposed it could only be because neither of them had spoken since his request for cake.

In truth L didn't know what to say, he was happy yes... but he was inherently paranoid. To have come so far and risked so much for this man was beyond him. He barely knew anything about the thief, except that he was cute and was exceptional at being a thief. He didn't know anything about Light's past at all.

"Tell me about your family," L said, and he blinked at his own question. He was startled that his inner concerns and thoughts had provoked him enough to speak. He looked at Light worriedly; he hoped he hadn't offended Light with the question, the demand really... L just had no idea about social norms and he knew it was all too easy to make blunders. When Light turned to look at him from where he had been writing he didn't look angry, in fact he looked pleased.

"I had thought you would want to know what I was writing," Light murmured as he rose and came to sit on the bed. One knee perched on the bed as he faced L, leaning over slightly so he could put his weight on one arm.

"Although interesting I doubt it would tell me about you," L replied, pushing around a small section of cake on the plate before him with his fork, "and I do want to know more about you."

"I'm Japanese," Light began, telling L what he had already suspected and what he had already been told back in the clock room of the British Museum, "My father, Soichiro, is a policeman, chief of police actually, and my mother, Sachiko, stays at home and keeps house. My sister, Sayu, is absolutely determined to not follow in the footsteps of my mother and has gone to university... what?"

Light had paused because L was smiling in that way people tried to maintain when something amused them but they didn't want to laugh.

"I apologise," L said grinning, "I was merely thinking of the irony of a policeman's son becoming such an adept thief."

Light stared at L open mouthed; he had the horrible suspicion that had he had the capacity at that moment L would have phoned his father just to see the reaction.

"I thought we had come to the agreement that I was a thief in name only?" Light replied.

"Quite," L managed to say, before gaining some composure to add, "but you have stolen me have you not?"

"Borrowed only," Light retorted with a smile of his own, "I doubt I could ever steal you without your consent."

Here L fell silent and glanced down at the bed with no hint of embarrassment.

"I actually didn't know you were going to do that until it was too late," L whispered.

"Oh," Light said, completely stunned, "but you were waiting for me."

"Well, I knew we would meet and, _things _would occur," L sighed, eating a sliver of cake as he talked. A practice Light would have normally found disgusting, but in L it just seemed sweet, "but I had no realisation that I would become the item you stole."

"It was an impulsive decision I must admit," Light said with a sigh of his own, "I had never intended to do that, until you almost shouted at me that you knew it had been me for the entire meal out. Our first date and we were still playing games with each other..."

Light stopped as L raised his eyebrows. L merely smiled at him and said nothing.

"You can't say that we weren't," Light added, "Up until today we were playing games with the other constantly... Not much to form a relationship on is it."

As he finished speaking Light let himself fall backwards so he could stare up at the ceiling. He wondered where his good mood, no his _excellent_ mood, had gone and just how much L doing all that he had done today, letting Light do all that he had done as well, was so completely out of character. To his surprise he heard the sound of L laughing, and he looked up in shock to see that the detective truly was laughing.

"Considering our personalities it was potentially the best way we could have chosen to form a relationship," L commented through his laughter.

"What?" Light asked, he was completely nonplussed for once.

"We both enjoy playing games," L explained and his face suddenly appeared in light's visions, "and we must be doing something correctly to trust the other. We've both trusted much to get to this position."

With that L ended any further conversation by leaning down and kissing Light softly on the lips.

"All I want is to know more about you," L said as they broke apart, "I don't want such a serious conversation. If I wanted that then I would talk to Watari or to Roger."

"Who are they?" Light asked.

L blinked as he realised he hadn't told Light anything about himself, the exchange of information had to go both ways if this was to work. He was even more stunned that he had mentioned the names so casually.

"Watari is my guardian," L explained, shifting so he could lay his head against Light's chest, "and Roger is the caretaker of the place where I live."

"Your guardian?" Light whispered, and moved so he could run a hand through L's hair, "You're an orphan?"

"If I wasn't do you truly think I could have pursued the career I have?" L whispered, "That's all in the past anyway Light. I was only 6 when it happened, I have very few memories of my family, and I've been very happy with Watari."

"I see," Light murmured, and L knew Light was unsure what to say.

"Honestly Light," L said forcefully, "I am happy. I have a much bigger family now. All like me, in fact-"

Light's eyebrows rose as L stopped speaking suddenly. He knew why L had done so, he had come too close to talking about something far too precious to him to admit to anyone who didn't already know about it, or he didn't trust completely. Light was fine with not being one of those people yet, he had trust from L in ways that he knew no one else had ever earnt.

"You don't have to tell me," Light said softly, "I know you are just worrying for them, not worrying about me."

"Thank you for understanding," L sighed, and Light was suddenly very grateful he had replied as he had because L's words had carried all of the hidden tension and anxiety L professed to not be suffering from. They lapsed into silence once again, both unsure what to say next that would manage to dispel the distinctly serious and melancholic atmosphere that surrounded them.

"You do have to tell me your hobbies though," Light managed to say finally, "It can't just be catching me."

"Oh no," L said, laughing slightly in relief at finally being back on firmer ground again, "That was a fairly new hobby. I also play chess and, tennis."

"Tennis?" Light murmured, "How odd that we have the same hobby."

"Oh," L said, shifting so he could grin up at Light, "Were you any good?"

"I'll have you know that I was High School Tennis champion," Light replied, attempting as much pride as possible with someone using his bare chest as a cushion, "Twice."

"I myself was National Junior Champion for England," L replied, his voice matter of fact, as if stating the weather, while his eyes sparkled. "I believe we should play some time, just so we can assess who is the better."

"A hobby is meant to be simply for enjoyment," Light commented, attempting to find the higher ground.

"I cannot believe that _you_ believe that for even a moment Light," L said, and his grin was back in place. There was silence from Light and L knew he had won this round of 'conversation'.

"Why do you do the job you do if it bores you so much?" L asked, he was genuinely confused, he knew he did his own job because he now had a huge network of dependants that needed him to continue earning. But Light? He couldn't understand why Light continued at all.

"It pays well," Light said with a small sigh, "Plus I get to see the world, something I doubt I would ever have the opportunity to do again. Occasionally it can be incredibly interesting, but I don't think I would have continued for much longer had you not become involved, theft could only have kept my interest for so long... I've only been continuing my role as reporter recently as I have been on autopilot since the afternoon tea we shared."

"About that," L began, "I-"

L's words were cut off as Light actually covered his mouth with one hand.

"I was the one at fault, I'd just taunted you and so your reaction afterwards was only natural," Light said. "I'm sorry."

"What was that?" L asked looking up at Light in shock.

"Don't make me say it again, admitting I'm in the wrong is difficult enough without having to repeat it," Light said, and then he laughed, removing the bite in his own words.

To his surprise L shifted away from him at that and disappeared towards the other end of the bed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Light asked, completely confused by L's actions.

"No Light," L said, sounding almost distracted, "I just wanted more cake. I will need cake if it is now my turn to talk about myself."

"You don't have to-" Light began, but L cut across him.

"I was unfair to you earlier by refusing to tell you about where I live," L muttered, sitting back on the bed once more holding a plate with another slice of cake, "I've ignored my paranoia this long in dealing with you, I shouldn't start listening to it now."

It dawned on L that Light could have been offended in some way by his words but he turned to see Light looking at him only with compassion.

"Don't force yourself for me," Light said, smiling and crawling up the bed to kiss L on the cheek, "I can wait."

L's pensive mood left him almost immediately as he turned to glare at Light for the awful double entendre. His position was not helped by the fact he was naked. His glare faded as he listened to Light's happy laugh, it was too pleasant a noise to stay mad at the owner.

...

"How are you planning on returning me to the museum?" L asked as he finished off his second slice of cake since his and Light's heart to heart. Light was sat before him also eating a slice of cake, though with much less finesse than L he was glad to see.

"I have no idea," Light said, and he looked embarrassed once more, "I hadn't thought that far ahead. I've just been acting on impulse."

"You could just drive me back, with some clothes of course," L said with a smile, "my guardian will be there waiting for me."

"..."

"Light," L sighed, "do you truly think I would turn you in?"

"It's not that," Light explained, "I'm just not sure what he'll do."

"Oh he blames me entirely for this incident no doubt," L said flippantly, "He's the one responsible for me being in the museum last night. I think he rather approves of you."

"But the clothes..."

"If he makes a fuss I will be very much surprised," L added quickly, trying to make Light relax once more, "We are both quite paranoid in our way aren't we?"

"Then we're suited for each other," Light joked, "Are you sure you want me meeting him?"

"Light," L said with a grin, "If we're dating you will have to see him sooner or later. Meeting up is going to be impossible otherwise."

L nearly dropped his cake at the speed with which Light moved closer to him and kissed him, it had been so unexpected. But it wasn't unwanted and he responded with fervour, bringing to bear all he had learnt in the short time he had been with Light. Yet still, having Light's tongue explore his mouth and massage his own tongue, it was as if the taste of cake in his mouth was giving Light more motivation to delve deep and more forcefully into him. Light's hand ran through his hair and L couldn't hold back a moan, a sound swallowed up by Light as he continued on and forced all the breath out of Light.

"Why do you make me so happy?" Light whispered, moving his lips close to L's ear as he shifted to work at L's neck, ensuring L would carry a mark of his presence for days to come.

"I... don't know," L gasped, his breath hitching as Light worried at his neck, a hand still fixed in L's hair, "I could ask the same thing."

His reply just made Light's motions more forceful and L gave another moan of pleasure, the plate in his hand shaking slightly as he smiled in pleasure. Who cared about paranoia when you had such delights before you. L gave in to Light's ministrations and his eyes widened as Light's hand wandered from his hair to much lower places, but L found he didn't care about that either. He wanted everything Light could give him.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

A/N;Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 16

L stared at himself in the mirror of the bathroom, and hand rising to rub at the numerous love bites that adorned his neck and chest; the sight made all the more obscene in his eyes by the dressing gown that hung from his shoulders. His eyes widened slightly as he realised that even his lips were bruised, he hadn't realised their kissing had been so forceful. He resigned himself to the knowledge that Wammy, and most likely _Roger_ would realise almost instantly what had been going on. Even the thought of it now was embarrassing. He bit his lip as a blush heated the back of his neck; despite an impending sense of embarrassment in his future the memory of Light's mouth on his body causing these marks was intensely arousing.

L frowned; he wasn't used to having such strong reactions. He was used to being able to keep some form of control. Yet the thief seemed to always be able to bring out that side of L, he had made L do the irrational and had managed to make him act in ways he never would have in the past. It should have worried him, but he supposed he must truly love Light because he _didn't_ worry...

"I really do love him," L whispered, hand pausing on his neck as he stared at his reflection in shock.

"That's good to know," Light stated suddenly and L looked towards the door in surprise. He hadn't even heard it open. Sometimes hotels kept things too perfect; he wished the door had made _some _sort of noise. He stayed frozen in place, unable to move as the object of his attention shifted closer, his gaze unfathomable to the detective.

The detective felt uncommonly vulnerable as Light approached him, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as the object of his attentions finally stood before him. He was so on edge that he couldn't hold back a shudder of emotion as Light's hand rose to caress his cheek.

"I love you as well," Light whispered, his gaze fixed on L's face. His eyes shone down at L filled with a kindness that cut L to the quick and Light's words made it feel like his heart had suddenly stopped. He batted Light's hand away and darted forward to kiss Light, he suddenly needed to be closer to the man who had brought so much colour into his life.

He gave Light access to his mouth the moment Light's tongue darted out and swept along his bottom lip, making him shiver as his still overly sensitive nerves made his skin tingle at the motion. He knew he would never get used to Light's kisses, and he hoped he always felt this way from them. His world was reduced to this one moment of pleasure, it was arousing yes, but it was more about being so close to someone... so close to someone who truly did care for him. L blushed as he whimpered into the kiss, barely able to fight back with Light's tongue his emotions were so great.

He sheltered in Light's arms as the kiss broke, unwilling to look up at Light as he tried to deal with the sudden tumult of emotions that gripped him. In some ways this felt even more intense to him than their activities earlier, but then he had never truly comprehended just how he had felt about Light. He had known he had cared deeply for Light, but love? That had never been in his vocabulary before.

"I...I had thought I had been in love before," Light whispered, his arms tightening around L as he spoke, "but the way I feel about you, it proves that I haven't been in love before. Well not until I met you. I do love you."

L froze in Light's arms as he listened to his words, he wasn't sure his heart could cope with any more of this; this was just too much to deal with.

Instinctively L shifted so he could lay kisses on Light's bare chest, smiling happily at its almost hairless nature and the sudden tension that he could feel in Light's body. He became more daring with his kisses, shifting them closer to the nipple that was so close to his face. The thief gave a small sound of pleasure, and L was encouraged enough to finally kiss the bud before him.

L felt, more than heard, Light's breathing hitch and he was glad that his reaction earlier had not been overly sensitive, or at least not different from Light's. He didn't want to think Light would always have the upper hand around him. So L tried to emulate Light's actions to him earlier and he flicked his tongue out to run along the nub he held in his mouth and Light gave a small sigh from above him.

"L," Light gasped, "unless you stop I may have to retaliate."

The detective merely pulled back enough to chuckle, he didn't mind if Light retaliated. In fact he found he would rather welcome such an activity. He let his hands drifted away from where they were pinned against Light and ran them down the smooth skin of the thief's stomach, briefly wondering if he had the nerve to let them slip into the trousers he was approaching. He never reached his destination though as Light suddenly geared into action and twisted away from him. L was about to give a murmur of disbelief but Light's hand found his and pulled him after him.

"What are you doing?" L asked, startled by Light's actions, he had thought he was doing everything right.

Light merely laughed in return and L quickly understood as Light pulled him into the shower and tugged the bathrobe from his shoulders.

"Oh," L said quietly, "I see."

L stood watching Light beginning to remove his trousers, but he found that he moved forward automatically and his hands rose to join Light's. He wanted to help in some way; he would not just be an accepting recipient of pleasure this time. L wanted to give Light pleasure; he wanted to see Light lose control in some way. He understood in that moment as he rid Light of his trousers just why Light had so wanted to just give earlier on, instead of receive in some way himself... It was because he had been receiving, every moan of pleasure from L had been his gift. The emotions stormed through his minds and fractured his thoughts, he wanted so

L shuddered and he almost hugged the removed trousers to him he was so moved but he resisted, he wanted to touch light more. It was obvious L's tumult of confusing emotions was visible to Light, they had to be burning in his eyes just as they felt they were burning in his veins.

"I-" L began, but words failed him and he merely stared at Light, holding Light's jeans to him like a talisman. He felt close to tears, he needed so much more than this moment was providing, but he didn't know what of and he didn't know how to ask for it. Light's mouth suddenly met his and left soft, tender kisses on his lips and all the tension that had been coiling up inside L fled, even if his emotions boiled in him, and he melted into the kiss.

"What's happening inside that marvellous mind of yours?" Light murmured as he pulled back, one hand holding the side of L's head as he gently slipped the jeans out of L's grasp.

"I have no idea," L managed to say, even while the storm of emotions that beset him flashed through his eyes. Light carefully brought his arms around the detective and held him close, ensuring that L's face was turned towards him; he didn't want to break eye contact. Light felt his own tension, brought on by sudden worry for L, ease as L visibly calmed in his embrace.

"I've rushed thing somehow," Light sighed, daring briefly to reach out and turn on the shower to beat back the cold that was quickly encroaching in the small space despite the warm body he held. "I keep forgetting how little experience you have in this area. Despite what you've said I have pushed you too far."

"That's not it," L replied, "at least I don't think it is... I think the not knowing is making this worse. I'm not good with not knowing things. I just-" and here L paused as if unsure, or embarrassed, at continuing, "-I just need to be close to you right now."

Light held L close as the spray of the shower cascaded over them, grateful that the detective seemed to be gradually regaining some of his composure at least, but he had no idea what would happen if he released his hold. He knew with dull certainty that he was the cause of this, he had pushed at L without realising it and the poor detective had had to fight against everything he knew to stop from going against what Light was doing. L was paying the price for it now though.

Light wondered if there was any way at all for him to help L through this besides holding him.

"My favourite colour is blue," Light said suddenly, "I love almost all classical music except Beethoven. I play tennis but I don't like to watch other people play, in fact it bores me. My favourite food is yellowtail teriyaki, and my favourite weather is a bright and clear spring day-"

"Light," L asked, his voice almost deadpan, "What are you doing?"

"Well you wanted to know more about me," Light sighed, "and I thought I might as well continue now, in case it made you feel better."

L chuckled despite himself, and he realised some part of him did feel more centred than it had before. Perhaps Light's silly plan had some merit after all.

"You see, it worked," Light said with a grin, "Now... my favourite animal. Actually this is a difficult one as I've never really thought about it before. I suppose I would have to choose eagle, as I've always wanted to fly myself."

"Never thought about just learning to fly a plane then?" L asked, laughing again.

"It would be too different from actually having wings," Light replied, "I don't suppose your comment means _you_ can fly a plane?"

"Yes actually," L commented grinning, at last, up at Light, "I can, helicopters too."

"For someone who supposedly doesn't get out much you certainly know a lot of unexpected things," Light murmured, "Just why would you ever need to fly a plane?"

"Whoever said anything about need?"

"Well you're certainly recovering," Light added, giving the still smiling detective a shrewd look.

L merely smiled and to Light's surprise actually kissed his cheek, his arms tightening around him as L's mouth shifted to kiss at Light's neck. The thief had a sudden, sinking feeling about what L was going to do before the force of L's mouth increased.

"Yes, you're certainly feeling better," Light gasped as L sucked and nipped at his neck just as Light had done to the detective earlier. If one thing could be said about L it was that he was a quick learner. Light closed his eyes as he brought one hand up to tangle in L's hair, he revelled in the joint feelings of relief at his strange partner's recovery and the arousal that was suddenly washing through his system once more. He wondered if the strange rollercoaster of emotions L took him on would be a permanent fixture in their life. As L's mouth worked at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck sending delicious waves of pleasure through his body, Light decided he didn't care.

L was once again startled by his own actions, but held in the safety of Light's arms and with the knowledge of Light's gentle kindness moments before he didn't feel the crushing weight of the tumultuous emotions that had previously crushed him. He knew now why they were happening as well, he was stuck between wanting Light and the worry that this would upset his career and he would no longer be able to support all that Wammy's entailed; stuck with the worry that Wammy and Roger would find some way of taking this suddenly found happiness away from him. Held in Light's arms it made him want it all the more.

"L, stop," Light said suddenly, and he pushed L away slightly, "You really are forcing yourself now. Or at least this isn't about joint gratification, because you don't seem to be getting any gratification out of this at all."

L stared at the thief and he almost felt betrayed, until he realised Light was right. He couldn't expect him to feel grateful for becoming aroused by the actions of someone who wasn't interested in that way.

"Can't I just be exacting my revenge for earlier?" L laughed, even while he gave in to Light's words once more. He added on a more serious note though, "I suppose it's because I'm worried about the future, this is all so new to me I don't want to lose it."

"L, you have to be one of the most powerful men in the world," Light exclaimed, "If you wanted something I doubt anything could stand in your way."

"Except my guardian and Roger," L replied, perfectly serious, "They could do so quite easily."

"So when you told me earlier that it wouldn't be a problem..."

"I was probably trying to convince myself also," L said blandly, "I suspect I am also highly bothered by not knowing how to deal with it."

Light thought for a while, his arms wrapped loosely around the dark haired detective as they stood in the stream of thankfully still warm water. Any plans he originally had for use of the shower scuppered by the serious path L seemed determined to make them walk. He knew it was necessary though, any fears L had definitely had to be considered valid. Light was a little surprised L was not coming up with his own solution to the problem, but perhaps it was a problem L didn't want to confront, or was too emotionally involved with.

"What I suggest," Light began, keeping his words careful and slow in case L took affront to being given a solution when he hadn't wanted one. To his relief there was a sudden burst of hope in L's eyes so Light continued on, "Is that we actually _use_ this shower for its defined purpose instead of just standing here, and then when we return to the museum we talk to your guardian and explain things. Then you will be in control of whatever happens."

"I agree," L said at last, and he reached for what had to be Light's shampoo nearby, "but I was telling you the truth earlier on, the mark now emblazoned on your neck _was_ revenge for all mine."

Light stared at L in shock, he knew for definite that the world's greatest detective could in no way be described as emotionless. Despite what the police might have thought anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N; Yes, I know it has been quite some time since my last update of this and it is frankly appalling considering I promised you regular updates. I am sorry. I can only say in my defence that I have been very busy. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 17

L sat nervously next to Light in the taxi, trying not to let his worry show on his face. He wondered vaguely where his confidence had gone since he had met the thief. He couldn't understand how quickly he had let his defences or how much he just didn't care he had. The detective just wished he _knew_ that everything was going to be alright, but he didn't; he couldn't put a percentage or a probability to a relationship.

His thoughts became less demanding as Light's hand suddenly closed over his, and he glanced at his comforter to see he was staring out of the window seemingly oblivious to holding his hand. For the first time L wondered what turmoil this relationship was causing in Light's life, and how the thief was adjusting to everything. He seemed in control and calm, but it all could have been a front because he was so confused himself. He knew Light would never show weakness before him, but Light had to be worried about the meeting they were heading towards.

His nerves didn't lessen as they exited the taxi and he stared up at the imposing structure of the British Museum before them. He glanced down at his clothing and wondered what Wammy would make of them, they were certainly not his usual clothing; he was in black suit trousers and a white shirt with a tie... he had drawn the line at the tie at first, until Light had told him it would hide all the red marks on his neck. So L had worn the tie.

"I think it would be best if we wait inside the gates," L said as Light moved to stand beside him, "Unless you want to return me to the floor you stole me from."

"I don't think we need to go quite that far," Light laughed, as he followed L into the now deserted front courtyard. He was pleased that L was feeling secure enough to manage humour before meeting with his guardian.

"It's nice to see you in something other than your usual attire. Though I would prefer it if you didn't have to go to such drastic lengths next time in order to change your wardrobe."

All the humour fled from both L and Light at the voice that sounded out of the night, and the thief saw L tense as a figure dressed in a black trench coat shifted out of the shadows and came closer.

"Watari," L managed to say in greeting, nodding his head towards his guardian.

"Good evening," Wammy replied, noting the pseudonym L still used for him despite how much the thief obviously meant to L, "and good evening to you as well Light Yagami."

"Good evening," Light said, both amused by the exchange of greetings and confused that Watari was not reacting as L had said he would. He began to question just how much of L's paranoia was truth; at least about those closest to him. He decided to take a risk, "It would all depend on how you define productive."

To Light's happy relief L blushed beside him while Watari laughed quietly. This had not been the meeting Light had been expecting but so far he was very glad of it. He gave a small laugh himself, but subsided as L suddenly shot him a very embarrassed glare. He smiled in apology as best he could and was rewarded with only a slight lessening of the annoyed stare. He knew for definite then that L was definitely someone who analysed a situation with such detail that occasionally at least; he saw things that weren't there.

"Watari," L said, and his voice sounded a little forced to Light's ears, "Light and I have been discussing things and we want to-"

"Be a couple," Wammy interrupted, "Yes I know. Why else would I have turned the car around last night and brought you back if I didn't know what you wanted?"

Light shifted so he could see L's face at that moment, the sudden stunned silence at the guardian's words seemed to have frozen L in place. He was not disappointed, there was quite the look of shock on L's face, and Light had to fight the impulse to reach out and hug him because he knew that would not be wanted right now.

"I had assumed you had reconsidered," L whispered, "because of what happened, you sounded so terse on the phone earlier."

"L," Wammy sighed, and he shifted closer to his ward so he could grab his shoulders, "I was worried for you. Of course I was reconsidering matters _before_ you phoned, but that's only because I thought Light could have been hired by some foreign agency to do you harm, you did disappear. I was worried, but now I'm not. I think you are both suited to each other, and I do not see how I could stand in your way without harming you both."

"Thank you," L said, and he smiled up at Wammy. He looked genuinely relieved.

"There is no need to thank me," Wammy said, his voice filled with kindness, "now will you properly introduce me?"

"Light, this is my guardian Quillish Wammy," L said, turning to beam at Light with surprising happiness, the relief had obviously gone to his mind like the unsettling emotions that had beset him earlier in the day. Light also noted the sudden change in name, and he realised with happy shock that another layer of distrust had vanished, "Wammy this Light Yagami my... partner."

Light couldn't help grinning up at Wammy as the tall man shook his hand, eyes sparkling down at Light. It seemed they both had the same difficulty in not laughing at the hesitation in L's voice as the poor detective attempted to navigate around the world 'boyfriend'.

"Can I thank you for finally giving L someone to focus on that can give him a run for his money intelligence wise," Wammy managed to say at last, "may it long continue."

Light did laugh then, and any of the remaining awkwardness between the three of them faded. He knew everything was going to be alright and that all the problems L had imagined would never come to pass. The only thing left to work out was how they were going to manage the future. If they really were a couple things couldn't continue as they always had... could they?

"What transport did you come here with?" L asked suddenly, "I would feel much more comfortable if we ceased talking out in the open like this."

"I brought the van," Wammy replied, "I assumed there might be a long discussion. Please, follow me."

Light followed without a word, despite the small amount of worry he felt himself at this. He knew logically that L was not about to abduct him in return, but just like L his paranoia worked overtime in certain situations, and this was one of them. All his worry faded as he saw the van, there was no way anyone would ever think of abducting anyone in a van like that. For a start its colouring made it very obvious even at night, and... well there was no looking past it. The van was a _pink_ crepê van.

"What is this?" Light asked, staring at the van in undisguised horror as his feet kept him moving automatically forward.

L gave him no answer until Light was sat inside the van. To Light's distaste L seemed to be finding his reaction to the horrific pink van amusing.

"This van is one of a collection of onsite operation vehicles," L explained as Light continued to look round with distaste, but then the van was equipped for what it professed to be... on the surface anyway. "Be assured it isn't all it appears."

"I understand that," Light replied slowly, "but, why is it so obvious and _pink?"_

"Light," L chuckled, "If you were chasing after an operative or were looking for a suspicious vehicle would you suspect the mysterious looking black van or the crepê van serving customers?"

"You actually operate this?" Light gasped looking shocked, completely discounting the obvious logic of L's explanation as now it was explained it was surprising he hadn't thought of it. But then he truly didn't like pink.

"Yes, people have remarked on the quality of my crepês," L said smiling with obvious humour.

"Why am I not surprised?" Light commented, finally smiling back at L and reclining back in one of the small swivel seats in the van with more calm than he had shown before. L managed a small laugh himself until Wammy interrupted.

"I understand that you are now a couple," Wammy said, his voice filled with introspection, "but you do realise such a situation that you now have cannot continue. L you are a detective, and Light you are a thief albeit a rather hobbyist thief who returns what he takes, but still a thief. If even a rumour of this were to get out L's reputation would be ruined."

"You are right," Light replied while L turned to stare at his guardian as if he had been partially betrayed; then his openly startled gaze switched to Light. "As Wammy said, I started my life as a thief as a hobby, and even though it has brought me into your life I can't continue with this course without endangering what I've gained. Yet, where do we go from here?"

For a moment L felt betrayed by them, one had raised the issue and his partner had turned around and joined it; he was so shocked that for a further second he couldn't see the problem. Yet he knew it was true, he just hadn't wanted to see it. For one it would mean taking away Light's hobby and he had an all too great an understanding about how much that meant to Light; without it he was lost in a world of boredom and the mundane.

"There are a few options," L murmured, "One is that you stop your hobby and I keep in contact with you about where my cases are taking me in the world so we can meet up; however this could be far too sporadic for either of us to deal with. Two, you leave your job at the paper instead and come and live with me; however we have no idea how well we will get on with such close proximity and I do not know how you would occupy your time. I do not think that I am the easiest of people to live with. Three, you come work for me as you are evidently quite the expert thief... your talents would be quite useful on some of my cases. You would still be travelling the world, but it would be sporadic work. Four, well if you can think of a fourth I would be happy to hear it."

Light had listened in silence to L's options, and his face was grim. The only options he had were effectively large lifestyle changes that either depended on his job staying stable or L and him being able to live together almost immediately.

"I will need time to think on this," Light said after a moment's pause, "As much as I would want to immediately move in with you, I have responsibilities to the paper and there is the issue of my family."

"I would not stop you from seeing your family," L replied, "I would never do such a thing."

"That is not what I mean," Light sighed, "but if I move abroad permanently I do not think my mother, or my father in fact, would be entirely happy with, or for, me. I would need at least some time to explain."

"I understand," L sighed, and logically he did, he truly did he was sure; he glanced away from Light and glanced at the small monitor hidden in the counter top. His depressed mood must have shown as a hand suddenly caressed his cheek and turned his face back towards Light.

"Whatever happens we will make this work," Light whispered, then he was leaning across and kissing L. As the thief's mouth met his L's worries faded away and he knew he was letting his worry cloud his judgement, but then that was always the way around Light he found. He sighed as the hand that still cupped his cheek shifted back so the fingers ran into his hair and allowed L to deepen the kiss. He stared into Light's slightly too close eyes for a second, but they closed in pleasure as Light's tongue pressed past his lips. The opposite feeling of Light's soft lips on his and the hard muscle entering his mouth was absolutely delightful. Of their own volition his arms rose to hold Light close and he tried to fight back with his own tongue. L knew his future was going to be filled with moments like this and it gave him happy strength, he – They rapidly pulled apart as there was a polite cough from the other occupant of the van. As Light sat back, and merely looked his calm self, L blushed bright red.

"As much as I want to stay I should probably be going," Light whispered, "I have a flight early in the morning."

"Where are you going?" L asked, and it was evident to both Light and Wammy that he fully intended to follow.

"Norway," Light replied, "I have plans to do a tourist's guide to the major fjords and the culture."

"No L," Wammy said forcefully, breaking into the conversation, "I can see that you want to follow, and this is the first time I have ever put my foot down on anything in your life. You cannot follow Light to Norway, this is an important decision and I won't have you biasing his opinion. This is a decision he will have to make _alone_."

All the fight seemed to have left L at this, and he didn't even look to Light for support. The thief was grateful for that; he had the growing feeling that arguing with Wammy would never get him anywhere. This was the man who had dealt with L in all his eccentricities and had managed to keep control; this was a man to be reckoned with.

"I shall wait outside and allow you to have a private goodbye though," Wammy commented, and he rose from the small seat he was occupying, opened the large door at the back of the van and left.

"Why I thought this was going to be simple I cannot comprehend," L sighed, "I can only presume I suffered from a moment of insanity."

"You must be upset to be resorting to such vocabulary," Light said, managing a small laugh, "I promise you though that I will not take long to come to my decision."

"A month," L said in reply, "I'll give you a month. I don't want to wait any longer, I couldn't cope with that."

"A month then," Light whispered with a small smile and he reached forward to overbalance L out of his own chair and into his. He took advantage of L's shocked cry to plunder the detective's mouth with his tongue, taking everything he could for what they both knew could be a longer time than either of them truly wanted to deal with, but they both also knew that this was a final decision that couldn't be rushed. Neither wanted any regrets to mar the relationship.

...

Light felt as though a heavy weight had settled on his shoulders as he exited the horrendous pink vehicle and left L's company. The decision before him was a hard one, and he knew that there was the potential for disaster no matter which route he took. He was so deep in his thoughts that he was briefly startled when Wammy took his hand and shook it while giving him a small bow. Light felt a small piece of card enter his hand and he instinctively took hold of it.

"Goodbye Light," Wammy muttered as he passed him, "I'll trust you'll find a fourth way. Rest assured he will be there."

Light wondered what the strange man had meant, but as he walked away he looked down at what he had been given and he understood. There, scrawled on the back of one of his trademark calling cards was an address. Suddenly Light had the glimmer of a plan in his mind, but first he had to go to Norway.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N; Wow, I'm surprised I've updated this story again so quickly. I hope you enjoy this most recent instalment of The Thieving Moon.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 18

Light sat, on a carved wooden chair on the small decking of the cottage he had rented out, taking one last look out at the fjord that surrounded him. This was the last day he was to spend in Norway and he was almost eager to leave despite the epic beauty that surrounded him. He was eager to leave because he had realised the full import of the card Wammy had passed him, and knew that this was one of the few ways he had to ensure that, even by going to work for L, he would be equal. He knew enough about L to know that it would take a lot of work to gain equality in the work environment, no matter how much equality they would have in their relationship. Wammy had given him a way to do this, and now he knew what he wanted to do afterwards Light felt he was ready to finally to move.

He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out the, now slightly battered, card. Light stared at the address scrawled in obvious haste on the back and smiled fondly. He had done some careful research on this address and, from what he had learnt; he knew that this _had_ to be the place that L called home... at least occasionally. Or at least for long enough for Light to do what he needed to.

Taking a sip of tea Light thought over what he had decided to do, pulling apart his plan to check for holes. As far as he could see there were none. He supposed the only telling would be in the doing. It also depended on his skills still being honed after almost a month of no use, he knew he would still remember them it was just whether they would be at a level that could fool L.

_Perhaps having Wammy on my side will count for something,_ he thought, before smiling and taking another drink of his tea.

One thing was certain; the next night was going to be very interesting no matter what happened.

...

L sighed as he finished yet another case and tossed the hardcopy of the file in the general direction of all the others he had solved during the day. Wammy, as he had always done, picked it up from the floor and tidied it away into the many shelves that covered L's work room on two sides, and turned back to view his ward; there was a gleam of cunning shining in the usually kind man's eyes. There was a definite sense of anticipation shining through the grey mood that had descended since Light had left, and L hoped that it would stay or that Light would stay with him. He knew which was preferable and hoped he didn't have to choose.

"L, you have been working on cases for the past three days straight," Wammy said softly, "it is advisable that you take some rest so you mental functions are not affected."

"I am not tired," L replied, his voice barely audible as his attention stayed fixed on the new case he was now examining, "therefore I do not need to sleep."

"L," Wammy added, pressing his case, "A feeling of tiredness is not always necessary to the need for sleep, particularly with your high sugar and tea intake. You know this."

L turned in his swivel chair to look back at Wammy, he hated that his guardian could present such an argument; it made fighting back against it seem more than childish. It was a futile task to argue further, and he rose from his chair without further complaint.

"I told him a month Wammy," L murmured as His guardian followed him out of his work room and down the corridor to his small suite of rooms, "It has now been a month and still he hasn't contacted me."

"I am sure he will," Wammy replied, and out of sight of L he crossed his fingers that what he had presumed Light would do was actually the case. "There is still twelve hours left of that agreement."

"Why would he leave it to the last moment though? It is illogical," L said, shrugging off his shirt and jeans to lie on the floor, as always Wammy picked them up for him. He padded over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of pyjamas, his eyes resting briefly on a crisp linen shirt with silver cufflinks and a pair of black trousers that stood out in clear contrast to the rest of his clothes.

"He has probably had many things to think about, and to sort out," Wammy said calmly, "Remember he has to alter his entire life."

L said nothing to this; he merely laid down on the bed _on top_ of the duvet and fell asleep. After ensuring a phone was next to the bed of course.

...

Wammy sighed as he moved forward to cover L with the other half of the double duvet, again grateful that the detective slept in a double bed. The black haired man acted so much like a child at times that anyone with less patience than Wammy would have reacted very badly by now. He knew Light really would not do well if he had to live with L constantly, either that or he would be able to exert more control on L and get the man to finally grow up... just a little.

He hoped that Light would arrive soon, and do what Wammy had hoped he would do from the moment he had given the thief the business card. The possibility of raiding the most highly guarded place on the planet would hopefully be too much of a temptation for Light to resist. Wammy also hoped that sending L to bed in the middle of the day would aid Light's activities if he did choose to appear.

...

Taking what was hopefully the only risk of the night Light threw his pack of supplies over the surrounding wall he had found no other way to breach. He had chosen a space deep within a section of forest and so hopefully wouldn't have been seen from the house beyond, but it didn't cost anything to be cautious. With a rather undignified grunt he scaled the wall himself and dropped to the ground next to his pack. He appeared to have entered successfully; he couldn't even see a camera... Light grinned. Shouldering his pack once more he ran as stealthily as he could towards the large building. He hoped he would be able to find his way by merely thinking like L, he had no idea of the plan of the building so it was his only way.

To Light's happy relief, as he stood by a door considering how he wanted to go about opening it, it opened itself and three young adults stormed out. The two in front, one blonde haired and one white haired, arguing furiously over what sounded to be a mathematical theorem while another red headed boy followed along behind staring down at the screen of a handheld game. They never even noticed his presence and Light stared after them in happy amusement before slipping through the still open door into the building.

The hall he entered was devoid of people, but he moved along it with great care as he could hear the hubbub of many people coming from a room to his right. He edged towards the staircase he could see in front of him but stopped abruptly as he reached an intersection with another corridor. He peeked down it to see what _had_ to be a dining room filled with people with various ages. He knew with a distinct certainty that L would _not _be among them. He ran the remaining distance to the stairs and sped upwards.

Light ignored the first floor completely, he knew L would not stay on a middle floor; he would be far too reachable if he stayed there. L was a recluse; he would be on the top floor and, most likely, out at one of the far ends, away from any noise and distractions, so Light headed right when he reached the top of the stairs, uncaring if he was caught on any cameras. To have got inside L's own building, and to be caught at any stage, would still prove what he wanted. Though he knew what he was planning would be the most impressive... and far more fun.

Light realised he had successfully picked the right direction when he saw the door. It was just like the others, but with his more acute observational skills developed through his hobby, it seemed a little _too_ like the others. It was as if the door was trying too hard to be inconspicuous. So Light opened the door and walked in. He had struck gold; he was immediately in a highly modern identification room faced with a digital hand reader and iris scanner.

"Oh L," Light sighed, "this won't stop me."

With a small laugh of satisfaction Light began to work at the system. He knew L wasn't the other side of this door as there had to be at least a time delayed entrance alarm that would alert L if anyone entered. Or L at any rate was paranoid enough for that to be a possibility. Light only hoped he could counter it in time... he wondered if L would have any other alarms.

...

L awoke to the harsh sound of an alarm ringing. The phone on the bedside table buzzed back and forth as it produced the unwanted noise. He was immediately awake, and reaching for the phone before the door burst back and Wammy entered.

"Someone has breached your workroom," Wammy said hurriedly.

"How long ago?" L asked, rising hurriedly from the bed, and forgoing changing, hurried after Wammy in his white pyjamas.

"Less than two minutes," his guardian replied.

"There is a chance that the system has not been affected then," L murmured, his mind briefly supplied him with the possibility of whom it could be, but without a provided address he knew it would be impossible for Light to attempt such a thing... and to breach not just Wammy's but his inner sanctum. L didn't believe Light would have the capability, he was good but he couldn't possibly be this good could he?

"Where are the other guards?" L asked Wammy as he hurried along to his workroom, it was really an office but a childish part of him refused to call it such. He thought offices were for lawyers and civil servants, besides he never _met_ anyone there.

"I thought they would not be needed for only one person," Wammy replied, "Rest assured I am armed, but I do not think such things will be necessary."

L stopped in his brisk walk down the corridor, hand outstretched towards the door that led into his workroom; he had barely heard his guardian's words. His mind was too focused on what had been wedged into the panelling of the door. It was a black calling card with a silver crescent moon shimmering on its surface near one corner. L knew who had to be inside. It could only be one person.

"Wammy," L whispered, "Please stay here."

Wammy nodded in understanding at his ward and moved to guard the door as L slipped inside. The detective barely noticed the broken security panels by the inner door or the white snow storm that had replaced their monitor's usually crisp interface. All L's focus was on the room beyond and the knowledge that the one he loved was on the other side. To have Light here now was wonderful and he smiled as he shifted into his work area, but his happiness began to fade as he truly realised what Light had done. There had been no need to attack his house. He edged closer to the figure sat in his chair, at his desk and looking at his cases. He wondered what Light's intentions were in going through his cases; they were his.

"This case about the series of threatening letters being written to the famous movie stars in America is a hoax set up by their agent to gain more public attention and goodwill; rather in poor taste if you ask me," Light said and his sudden words startled L. He had wanted to glare at Light as the thief turned in the chair to smile back at him, but all his annoyance fled as he took in that smile. He was willing to listen to an explanation, he owed the thief that much. "Hello L, it's good to see you."

"Hello Light. Did you know that if you had wanted to come in all you had to do was ring the bell at the gate," L commented, taking a few steps closer to Light, "there was no need to sneak in."

"Ah, but we both know I love sneaking around, and it's all part of that fourth option you asked me for," Light replied, and he gave L another smile that made the detective take another unconscious step forward. It would not be long until the need to touch each other became unbearable; but they both knew that before anything happened they needed to talk.

"You have a fourth option?" L asked, his eyes actually shining with hope.

"Yes L, I do," Light said staring up into L's eyes with absolute sincerity, "I have a fourth option. One that should mean we are both equal in roles in the future while ensuring neither of us has to give up what we enjoy."

To Light's surprise his words had L almost leaping into his lap and embracing him tightly. He managed to wrap his arms around L to stop him falling off mere seconds before L's lips found his and Light realised how much L had missed him in this month. He kissed back with equal fervour, for he too had missed L intensely in their time apart.

"So Light," L whispered as he pulled back, face flushed and lips trembling; displaying more emotion in that one expression than he had ever given any of the residents of the place he called his home, "What was this fourth option?"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N; So, yes this post does mean I'm back. Ish. I have no idea how much time I'm going to have to write, but this does mean there should be something for my other major story, Instrumentalities, sometime soon. But no promises, I am in final year of University and there is only so much I can do. This lack of writing is hitting me hard, but rest assured I'm going to keep trying. I am not gone!

* * *

Now for some advertisement!

Something_To_Think_About is a very lovely story written by my wonderful friend Dotti. I have been bugging her for some time to begin writing and I'm so happy she finally did! I do not often advertise stories, it seems like an abuse of power, but I'm sure that you will all enjoy this story and so I tell you of it! I hope you do go and read it, and please leave her a review!

* * *

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 19

"So Light," L whispered as he pulled back, face flushed and lips trembling; displaying more emotion in that one expression than he had ever given to any of the residents of the place he called his home, "What was this fourth option?"

"L," Light said slowly, his face suddenly becoming serious, "All your options took into account your life and my 'hobby', but none of them took into account my responsibilities. I can understand why you didn't, you don't know about them, not really, and I've already told you how much some of those responsibilities bore me. Despite all this though I can't just abandon them."

Light could tell from the look on L's face that the usually adept detective was in the dark when it came to such a motive; though he knew that L must work tirelessly to support everyone that lived here, a great responsibility in itself. The detective before him was intelligent in many ways, but yet he was still very much a child in others. Light smiled up at the still baffled looking man as he realised that this naivety, this ever present innocence, was one of the reasons he loved him. It made L special. His smile broadened as L smiled back at him, though it faltered at L's next statement.

"I don't believe that was an explanation," L commented, "Do thoughts of your family lower you intelligence level?"

"No L," Light replied, impressed at his own quick thinking added, "_You_ lower my intelligence level."

To Light's happy delight L actually blushed and shifted forward slightly almost as if he was going to bury his head against the brunette's shoulder.

"My plan L," Light said softly, "Was more a combination of those you suggested before than an entirely new one. I would still work for the paper, but I would also work for you. My suggestion is that we turn my activities 'legitimate', because the police must still be after me; and growing more and more confused as to why you are not involved. L, what if you were to make a general announcement about general concern about the security and safety of many valued establishments worldwide? Would it be possible for you to say that you organised my 'activities' to see if there was indeed such a lack of security at such places? You could say you have discovered that your fears were true, and therefore are offering a new service, through a representative, for people to test their current security... practically."

Light knew he had breached a potentially difficult subject with L, this was something that might change L's status in the eyes of the world. If there was one thing he knew to be true about L it was that his status in the eyes of the world, particularly the police, had to be something important to him. It was one of the pillars that supported the genius in his chosen career. Therefore he was unsurprised when L's face became completely serious and resembled the look he had first seen on the detective's face when he had met him... Light only hoped that the detective would think about this with the wonderful logic that he was known for, and not with the emotions he seemed to only just be learning how to use.

"Is Light telling me that he wants to continue his hobby on a much grander scale under the safety of my name?" L said after a while, and for a moment he stared down at the cold tiles of the room. Light forced himself to nod in response to L's question and not say anything; he didn't want to risk saying anything that could undermine the thought process occurring in L's head, it was too important a decision.

"You're right," L said at last, his voice filled with the same tone of logic and the slightest trace of self depreciation. Light, "This is the only way things could have worked. While this move would only be considered unusual by those who already work for me, it would be thought downright illogical for me to _not_ to act on a case like this. The museum thefts you are responsible for are not the sort of crime I would ignore, they are too high profile and too _clever_ for me to have ever ignored. How I had forgotten this I do not know... I can only imagine that because I do not view you as a criminal I had forgotten that you had in fact committed crimes..."

"Now who's intelligence level is falling?" Light commented, unable to hold back the words of the small laugh that accompanied it. For a moment L's face darkened, and Light wondered if he had stepped too far; the one thing he didn't want was for the detective to ever think that he undervalued his intelligence. Then the black haired man's face brightened and he glanced at Light through the long strands that fell over his eyes.

"I believe you have already supplied the answer to that question yourself," L murmured, and he smiled slightly. "I do find I have one question though. Will you truly be happy to be working on such a task? You have always seemed to appreciate the spontaneity and surprise that your 'hobby' gave you before. This was some people know you are coming and there is no penalty if you go wrong. I can't help but wonder if your boredom will return."

Light sighed at all that L said, and for a moment he wished they didn't have to be so serious every time they met. He wanted a little time at least when he and L could just spend time together and not have anything to worry about. He also knew the answer to the detective's question all too well.

"If you had not found me an interesting curiosity and had tracked me down only to talk to me, instead of operating as the detective you truly are... I know you're not using anywhere near your full ability to think around me... I would be in jail," Light said softly, his face darkening, "I think my luck has run out by now don't you?"

To Light's surprise L's hands cupped his face and turned his face upwards.

"Light, even had our relationship remained platonic I would still have given you the choice of working for me. Your skills are too good to be squandered in jail," L said, "No matter what choice you had made when I first told you of my interest you were safe from me at least... Things just became more complicated than I had first thought."

"You make it sound like you have pulled such stunts as you did with me before," Light whispered, he felt strangely jealous at L's words of his actions not being the first time he had done such things.

"Light, I didn't have midnight sessions of Afternoon tea with them, or even meet them in person when I recruited them," L said hurriedly his grip tightening slightly on Light's face, feeling panic surge through him as he saw Light's eyes darken, "They all panicked when they received my note, you are the only one that didn't."

"The only one?" Light asked, and he felt annoyed with himself for how weak his voice sounded. It wasn't as though L had cared that _he_ had past lovers, and now he was feeling jealous about L having talked to someone in the past?

"The only one," L verified. He felt strangely touched that Light cared so deeply for him that he would sound so defensive and protective; he supposed such a reaction only didn't scare him because he knew Light would never act upon it in any way he didn't want. Absently he ran his thumb across Light's cheek, taking great delight in touching his lover again. It had been too long since he had last seen Light, and to know that Light still wanted him, had thought through all this to be with him.

L gasped as he was suddenly pulled down onto Light's lap, hands running up his back to fist in his hair before descending to pull him close to the warm body beneath him. He barely noticed this though, so absorbed as he was with the mouth that was claiming his so desperately. The detective groaned into the kiss, his already bruised lips parting and allowing his dextrous partners tongue to gain entrance. His own shaking tongue rose and attempted to fight the invader, but the intoxication of being so close to someone was once again proving too much and he was almost nothing but a helpless victim to Light's fervent touches. And L loved every second of it.

His pleasure was interrupted though as Light broke through the kiss to gasp hastily,

"I don't know where I'm going to live though, why can I live? I don't have a home of my own, and I'm not sure you would want..."

Light trailed off as he saw the stern look, almost of betrayal, that he was suddenly receiving from L.

"I had rather assumed that you would now be coming to live with me," L murmured, his voice trembling with pent up emotion and sudden unfamiliar uncertainty, "Particularly with your display tonight... I know I could potentially be difficult to live with, at least I think Wammy would say -"

"So you would want me to live with you?" Light asked, hurriedly interrupting L, his voice filled with quiet shock.

"When did I give you the impression I would not?" L whispered, his mood becoming even more gloomy. He couldn't fathom why his partner was always trying to make the situation so complicated. Tonight the detective was all for taking the simple route and sorting out the issues later; he just wanted to spend time with Light, be close to Light, a month had really been too long for them to be apart.

"You move around with your cases so often," Light said quietly, and L finally understood what Light had been unable to word. Despite their plans their jobs were still going to separate them; but it dawned on L very quickly that it didn't have to be that way at all.

"Light, by the very nature of working openly for me as 'Tsuki', we can travel together wherever we go. You have been given no defined destination by the newspaper you work for and I have many aliases as L; we can travel together if we need to," L said slowly, "this can work."

Light nodded happily, comprehension evident in his eyes. L's plan really could work, they could be together, everything would work out.

"Who knows, I may even let you help on cases," L added with a sly grin, his voice filled with sudden heat, before adding quickly, "Any questions? No, good."

Light gave a startled sound of surprise as L's mouth found his once more and the detective's dextrous fingers threaded through his hair and pressed tight against his scalp. He responded avidly to the attention, reading L's need for what it was and he couldn't deny it. He was also feeling that need, even if he had attempted rationality beforehand. He had missed L, truly missed him, Light realised, and without him it was as if someone had removed his supply of oxygen or something equally vital to life. It was unbearable. After meeting L he had realised how suffocated he was usually around everyone else. No one could measure up to the detective. He groaned into the kiss, his growing arousal deepening to the point where all he could think of was throwing the dark-haired man onto the desk behind him and taking him right there. To Light's relief L took that moment to speak; Light knew L would never truly appreciate such a forceful action, not yet.

"We should perhaps continue this elsewhere," L murmured, his voice breathy and shaking as Light distracted him by running his hands up underneath his shirt to finally caress the detective's pale skin.

"This is your house," Light replied, smiling up at L's startled expression as his hands shifted to caress L's chest and rubbed gently across L's smooth flesh, "I think you should lead the way."

It barely took a few stumbling minutes for the two men to stumble along the conspicuously empty corridor to L's rooms. Light's hand held tight in his as he led him quickly towards his target. He gave the thief an almost bashful smile as the door closed behind him, and his thumb moved in hesitant circles on Light's skin.

It was obvious the detective was nervous about his inner sanctum being seen by him, and Light couldn't help moving close to him and holding him close to lay gentle kisses on his forehead. He wanted far more than this, but he had seen L's nerves before and he had no wish to awaken them again. He smiled as L's arms came round him and his lithe, warm form pressed up against him, proving to Light that L's nerves had in no way affected how he was feeling.

"You're the first person besides Wammy who has ever been in here," L commented as he pulled back from Light a little and led him deeper into the room towards what had to be the room they both wanted.

"I'm honoured," Light murmured, feeling a warm heat spread through his stomach, he had known before L had spoken that it had been the case. But for L to have the trust he had in him to tell him it.

"Well you already broke into the other area," L sighed, before adding with a laugh, "I suspected it was only a matter of time."

"Oh I don't know," Light added, giving L a wry smile, "those cases of yours were very distracting."

"I had noticed you were looking through my confidential files," L countered, "I hope you are not seriously suggesting a career change. We have only just managed to come up with a plan to deal with your last career choice."

Light sighed and pushed L down onto the bed, following him down soon after and kissing the man he had been so grateful to have the opportunity to meet.

"I thought you called it a hobby," Light murmured, as he pulled away, hands roaming the body beneath him and working at fastenings, and pulling at cloth. Barely noticing the hands that were moving across his own frame.

"Previously, but not with our plan it is not," L said with a small smile as he pulled Light's shirt from his shoulders and tossed the black fabric into a corner, "You have also not answered my question."

"I didn't believe I had to," Light laughed, speaking as best he could between laughs and laying kisses on L's stomach with hands running through his once neat hair, "I think my career choice is much more fun."

L smiled up at the ceiling above him as he leant into Light's administrations. For once in his life he didn't have a clear idea of what the future held, or any percentages as to how this could turn out, but he found that with Light in the picture he didn't care. Having the thief around made the surprising fun. He knew that whatever happened they could make it work, they were both too intelligent to let something this good be lost.

He doubted either of them would be bored again.

* * *

The End.


End file.
